Droit du Seigneur
by Traducious
Summary: Dia de casamento de Harry e Draco. A noite de núpcias... Não será o que eles esperavam. Oneshot, NC17, noncon, Harrius LuciusxHarry e Drarry DracoxHarry implícito. TRADUÇÃO.


**Droit Du Seigneur **_by Amanuensis_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da Tradução:** Ivich Sartre

**DISCLAIMER: **As personagens e contexto que uso nessa fanfiction não são de minha propriedade. São pertencentes a J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers, entre outros, e estão sendo usados sem permissão; não pretendo desafiar o título de propriedade e não se deve supor tal fato. Nenhum recurso está sendo produzido destes personagens e situações; os fatos narrados logo a seguir são postados apenas num fórum de internet para entretenimento de indivíduos que pensem como eu e reconheçam-na como uma fanfiction não-autorizada apenas, e que não deve de forma alguma ser confundida com a original nem apresentada como material permitido desses proprietários.

**Hospedada em: **www . amanuensis1 . com / droitduseigneur . html

**Sinopse: **O dia do casamento de Harry e Draco. A noite de núpcias não será o que eles pretendiam.

**Pares: **Harrius (Lucius Malfoy e Harry Potter) e Drarry (Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter) implícito

**Alertas: **Non-con, Violência

**Nota da Autora: **Eu realmente gosto muito de escrever sobre o CompletamenteSacanaCafajeste!Lucius Malfoy!. Isto aqui é em reposta ao desafio da Wiccachic, que não precisou dizer mais nada além de "Alguém sabe de alguma coisa a ver com a idéia do Droit Du Seigneur?" num grupo Harry/Lucius – eu já corri pra escrever. Alerta para um casamento, non-con e... Eh, vocês saberão.

**Nota da Tradução:** Nomes de personagens seguem o original, lugares e coisas seguem a tradução oficial dos livros

* * *

"Draco—alguém pode ver-" 

"E daí se olharem?" Draco empurrou seu marido contra a lateral da fonte desta vez, quando o beijou, roçando seus quadris contra os de Harry de uma forma completamente deliberada.

A resposta de Harry foi um gemido acompanhado de uma notável ausência de resistência.

Finalmente Draco rompeu o beijo, embora não tivesse se afastado um milímetro. Novamente, havia uma falta de protesto por parte de Harry. Draco amava tanto vê-lo corar e ofegar assim.

Esfregando o nariz na lateral do rosto de Harry, Draco disse, "Tenho algo para contar a você, senhor Potter, hífen, Malfoy."

"Oh, e o que seria isso, senhor Malfoy, hífen, Potter?"

"É o seguinte: essa coisa de hífen _tem _de parar."

Harry bufou. "Deus, é verdade. Quando nos apresentaram desse jeito, enquanto entrávamos no salão, eu quase tive de parar pra rir. Quem no mundo achou que isso era uma boa idéia?"

"Obviamente alguém bem descerebrado. Será que nunca pararam pra pensar que isso só funciona para uma geração?"

"Então se um de nossos filhos se casasse com, vamos dizer, Justin Finch-Fletchley, teríamos..."

"Eca. Não teríamos nada. Nenhum filho meu teria a permissão de se casar com aquele cara."

Harry destinou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro, mas desaprovador. "Filho _seu_? E eu não dou palavra nisso não?

Draco deliberadamente escolheu uma tática bastante sonserina para se esquivar de Harry. "Harry-" Ele se inclinou e lambeu o alvo logo abaixo da orelha dele, ainda prensando-o para sentir o tremor que corria através de seu corpo. "Entre a idéia de termos filhos e preocupação de um deles se casar com Finch-Fletchley, essa conversa tomou rumos estranhos."

"Draco. Você foi a pessoa que me arrastou da nossa própria recepção de convidados para dar uns amassos atrás da estrelinha-branca crepitante. Não vamos ter uma briga agora pra ver quem é mais estranho."

Draco recuou o rosto para uma distância onde pudesse visualizar todo o rosto de Harry. "Estrelinha-branca crepitante? Você acabou de inventar isso!"

"Não inventei. Estamos em pé bem do lado dela."

"Não acredito."

"Você podia apenas se virar e dar uma checada no placar, seu retardado."

"E porque eu iria querer fazer isso?" Ele se inclinou levemente. "Por que eu iria querer observar os jardins dos Malfoy uma vez que você está aqui..." Trouxe sua boca para mais perto de Harry, esquivando-se do beijo, sorrindo. "...E pode olhá-los para mim?"

A boca de Harry se contorceu. "Babaca. São os jardins da sua família."

"Não, não são," Draco quase cantarolou. "Eles são da _nossa _família."

Viu como a expressão de Harry mudou. Apenas um pouco, mas mudou.

"Ei," Draco disse deliberadamente tentando esclarecer. "Ninguém gosta da família do marido. Por que você seria privilegiado?"

Um suspiro. "Você está certo quanto a isso."

"Ótimo. Você se casou comigo, não com meu pai."

"De acordo com você, eu me casei com tudo a seu respeito. Sou da _família_ agora, certo?" Harry disse _família _da mesma maneira que Draco dissera _estrelinha-branca crepitante_.

"Não." Draco aproximou seu rosto novamente. "Você é _meu._"

"Sua família, ou-"

"Você sabe exatamente que porra estou querendo dizer, Potter." Draco beijou-o como se fosse a soma dos argumentos que tinha a oferecer. O que era justo; já que era o mais convincente deles.

Quando o beijo terminou – Harry parecia completamente convencido e Draco não podia deixar de sorrir, mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho –, Harry olhou de volta na direção do salão e disse, "Nós realmente deveríamos voltar."

"Ah, pára de se preocupar. É tradição o casal feliz dar umas escapadinhas sempre que podem!"

"Sim, e esse é meu ponto. Se é tradição, então isso significa que todos que sabem disso verão que não estamos ali e virão procurar por nós, tentando nos pegar com a _boca na botija."_

"E daí?"

"Bem, poderia ser Justin Finch-Fletchley a nos encontrar, pra começo de conversa."

"Eca," Draco disse pela segunda vez, fingindo tremer. "Você está certo. Melhor voltarmos. Coloque os óculos de volta."

"Oh, como se fosse esconder alguma coisa. É minha boca que vai nos denunciar, seu babaca!"

"Continue me chamando assim e vou fazer com você bem aqui na fonte. E Finch-Fletchley e o resto deles podem tirar suas malditas fotos se quiserem."

"_Eu _acho que você gostaria disso!"

"Eu acho que _você _também gostaria, seu pervertido."

"Acertou," Harry disse, alegremente.

* * *

"Malfoy." 

"Weasel."

"Bastardo."

"Punheteiro."

Weasley tirou uma das mãos do bolso, ergueu-a e Draco a apertou. Era um toque firme, quase dolorido, de fato, mas nenhum deles parecia ter a intenção de esmigalhar os ossos.

"Magoe-o e você vai usar suas tripas como cordão."

"Veja só, isso é tão típico de você, Weasley. Nenhuma criatividade. Que tal _Magoe-o e eu venderei um novo sucrilho chamado Malfoys Mutilados, Grátis um dedo em cada caixa?_"

"É, ta bom. Que posso dizer? Eu estarei com uma raiva excessiva pra pensar em algo tão elaborado."

Foram interrompidos por Hermione. Draco mordeu a língua na resposta que tinha preparada. Havia concordado em ser civilizado com Granger.

E Harry explicitara que isso não significava apenas evitar a palavra _sangue-ruim._

Não que fosse usá-la, de qualquer forma. Talvez se surpreendesse pensando-a vez ou outra, mas ao menos não fazia mais parte de seu vocabulário oral.

As pessoas podiam mudar.

"Parabéns, Draco." Ela beijou-o na bochecha. "Você não o merece, mas, enfim, ninguém merece."

"Você não está confundindo? Talvez você devesse dizer isso ao Harry." Depois de uma provocação dessas, ele estava sendo mais que civilizado.

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Outro riquinho loiro que pensa que governa o mundo."

"Não, apenas um Slytherin que sabe que é dono dele. Obrigado, Granger. E onde meu suposto marido foi, de qualquer forma?"

"Acho que ele está bem ali, com Fred e George."

_Mais Weasleys. E Harry dá um chilique por conta da MINHA família. _Sim, lá estava ele, rodeado de mais gente da praga ruiva.

"Ron," disse Hermione, "Acho que deveríamos ir até lá agora. Fred e Geroge estão provavelmente tentando fazê-lo comer algo horrível dizendo que vai aumentar seu vigor ou algo assim."

"Eu cuido disso." O Weasley foi em diante, um homem de missão.

Hermione estava apreensiva, contudo. Draco olhou para ela. "Alguma ressalva que sente que precisa fazer, Granger?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Acredite se quiser, mas eu realmente acho que você mudou. E eu sei que você é quem Harry quer. Tentem fazer um ao outro feliz."

Draco resmungou algo que, no seu sentido mais concreto, poderia significar _Ei, obrigado por entender. _Hermione pareceu assimilar a idéia. Assentiu, e se dirigiu a Ron.

Draco focou seu olhar em Harry. Até mesmo dessa distância toda, era evidente que havia acabado de dar uns amassos. Caramba, ele era delicioso. Chegou à conclusão de que ele poderia ir disfarçando, na sutileza, assobiando para então raptar Harry, levando-o para o quarto, nem que para isso precisasse carregá-lo sobre o ombro.

Suspeitou que Harry fosse até gostar, não importando o quanto protestasse.

"Draco."

Virou-se ao som da voz. Ergueu o olhar aos essenciais dez centímetros para poder encontrar os olhos do homem que lhe falava. "Pai."

Seu pai, figura imaculada como sempre, sem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, sorriu para ele. "Você está daquele jeito. Impaciente para deixar o Salão, não está?"

Draco sorriu de volta. Era notável que ambos tinham a mesma quantia de calor em seus sorrisos, e estava bem longe de ser suficiente. Tal pai, tal filho. "Não consigo te enganar."

"Um cego veria. Não que eu o culpe. Recepções de casamentos são mais para os convidados que para o casal: uma chance de comer, beber e dançar às custas do anfitrião e ainda se sentir incrivelmente altruísta, afinal você está ali para fazer o casal feliz. Gostaria de conversar com você antes que você escape."

Oh, o que _agora_? Não daria para perguntar se dava para esperar. "Vou buscar Harry."

"Gostaria de discutir este assunto a sós."

"Por quê?" Draco tomou cautela em evitar qualquer deixa de desafio em sua voz. Seu pai sempre conseguia fazê-lo se sentir uma criancinha rebelde quando percebia alguma provocação. "Qualquer coisa que quiser dizer a mim, pode dizer a Harry. Ele é meu marido agora."

Tinha consciência de que não havia outra forma de interpretar seu último comentário, _senão _como um desafio, mas seu pai sorriu apenas. "Sim, eu disse isso sobre sua mãe uma vez. Draco, não seja tão ingênuo a ponto de pensar que o casamento é o fim dos segredos. Quero conversar com você a sós."

Draco odiou-se imensamente por ter se deixado crescer num patamar tão baixo, durante anos, sempre tomando a atitude de _deixe-o fazer do jeito que quiser, é mais rápido._ "Tudo bem. Onde?"

"No meu escritório. Mande Harry esperá-lo na suíte, sim? Não vai demorar."

_Essa _era uma idéia que fazia sentido. "Certo."

Vibrante diante da perspectiva de logo fazer um sexo suado com seu esposo, do tipo que o destruiria, ele andou – desfilou, na verdade – até Harry e a aglomeração fazendo-lhe bons votos, apertando sua mão e dando tapinhas no seu ombro.

"Está bem, todos vocês," anunciou. "Decidi que esta é a única forma de conseguir arrancar meu marido dessa recepção. Estou prestes a beijá-lo longamente, um beijo _cheio_ de línguas até vocês gritarem 'Arranjem um quarto!', o que é exatamente o que faremos e os únicos culpados serão vocês mesmos."

Sons gaguejantes sucederam seu anúncio e Harry estava corando verdadeiramente por trás de seu sorriso. Adorável.

"Ui, vão logo!" disse Fred – ou George.

"Não, fiquem aí, quero dar uma olhada nisso!" disse George – ou Fred.

Granger sorria, empurrando Harry pelo ombro. "_Vão _se não podem esperar nem mais um pouco. Mas lembre-se que não falaremos de outro assunto, senão _vocês_ assim que os dois derem meia-volta!"

"Isso significa que não teremos que beijar?" Harry disse tristemente, enquanto ela o empurrava.

Draco levou sua mão até o queixo de Harry, puxando-o para um beijo e – que interessante! – era Harry quem estava começando o movimento das línguas. Os gêmeos vibraram; Ron fingiu vomitar. Draco interrompeu o beijo e puxou-o pelo braço, desejoso de que, em vez das gravatas-borboleta que estavam usando, os dois trajassem gravatas normais, então ele poderia fingir que o arrastava por ela. "Vem logo ou eu vou contar para todo mundo como seu apelido carinhoso é o Menino que Sobreviveu e que Gosta de Ter os Dedos dos Pés Chupados."

"Você pode PARAR?" Harry disse sobre todos os gritinhos que se seguiram ao comentário.

"Muita informação!" disse Ron, que não parecia estar brincando.

Deixando todo o escárnio para trás, Harry e Draco escaparam do salão de recepções juntos. Mas quando Harry tentou beijá-lo encostado à porta, Draco empurrou-o, relutante. "Tenho que falar com meu pai antes. Ele quer conversar comigo."

"Agora? Não dá para esperar?"

Draco lançou-lhe apenas um olhar. Depois de um momento, Harry suspirou. "Tenho que começar a aprender. Não, nada do que seu pai quer pode esperar. Sempre será assim, Draco?"

"Isso é só um detalhe. Por favor, deixa que eu escolha minhas próprias batalhas, certo?"

Harry suspirou novamente. "Não vou começar com isso agora, de qualquer forma. Não seria justo. Tudo bem."

Draco beijou-o rapidamente na boca. "Vá para nossa suíte e fique lá, bonitinho para mim, coisa gostosa. Estarei lá num minuto."

"Oh, eu sei que você vai. Tenho cinco palavras pra você." Aproximou a boca do seu ouvido. _"Edredons de seda negra."_

"Caramba. Boas palavras. Estarei lá."

* * *

"Você está COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO!" 

De longe, alguém pensaria que as mãos de Draco tremiam. De perto, saberia que era verdade. Uma de suas mãos tremia com a raiva.

"Por quê?" disse seu pai. "Porque eu quero seu marido? Dificilmente. Não é preciso ser loiro para possuir um tipo etéreo de beleza, Draco. Ele é delicioso, sabe?"

Draco deu meia-volta e se dirigiu até a porta.

"Nem ao menos pense nisso," seu pai disse friamente.

Draco recuou. "Eu queria poder ficar aqui, sabia disso? Não era apenas por você e pela mamãe. Eu honestamente queria ficar sob este teto porque queria dar a Harry de tudo. Não era apenas por mim. Ele disse que não se importava de nós dois vivendo de nossos próprios salários num bairrozinho de classe média baixa na parte Muggle britânica se isso significasse não ter vocês dois controlando nossas vidas. O que eu não disse a ele é que eu queria isso ainda mais. Eu não disse. Pensei em como havia sido horrível pra ele crescer com aqueles parentes odiosos, que eu queria dar a ele algum tipo de luxo. Ficar sob a sua asa me permitiria tanto. Você sabe que merda de idiota desprezível você é, pai? Nos fazendo passar por isso? Foda-se você e tudo que você representa. Estamos indo embora. E eu vou acrescentar o nome dele feliz. SEM a porra do hífen."

O trinco da porta não girava. Ele puxou a varinha. _"Alohomora!" _

Nada aconteceu. A porta ainda não abria.

Ele se voltou para seu pai. "Abra essa maldita porta!" Estava furioso de ter que pedir. Malditos feitiços que o impediam de aparatar na Mansão.

"Draco... Eu sei que você sabe que eu não estava pedindo licença. Muito menos aprovação."

"Ah, mas isso não vai MESMO acontecer! Não vou deixá-lo fingir que alguma lei antiquada..."

"Tem sido exigida a cada geração."

Aquilo o deteve. Não _mesmo._

Seu pai assentia. "Seu avô e sua mãe, Draco."

Draco nunca imaginou que fosse sentir mais vontade de vomitar. Surpresa.

"É mais que tradição. É o direito do senhor da casa."

"Eu consigo entender Francês muito bem!" Draco gritou.

_Droit du Seigneur._

Seu pai estava evocando o Direito do Senhor em seu esposo. Em Harry.

"Mas você não parece ter assimilado muito bem a idéia, e garanto que isso não muda nada. Eu o trouxe aqui para deixá-lo ciente. E para dar a oportunidade de você mesmo informar Harry, se quiser."

"Informar o _quê? _Que meu pai é um perva fodido tal qual o resto dos meus ancestrais? Quem raios tem uma regra como essa? _Todas _as famílias mágicas?"

"Todas as melhores." Seu pai tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Você _não vai_ tocá-lo," Draco argumentou.

"Não acha que deve perguntar a ele primeiro? Ele pode não ter tanta aversão à idéia tanto quanto você pensa."

"Seu _filho da puta!_"

"_Pare _de falar comigo assim. Agora." A voz de seu pai era metálica. "Sou o Mestre desta casa, seu pai, e _serei _obedecido."

"Não, dessa vez não será. Abra a maldita _porta._"

"Você é um _Malfoy._" Antes de Draco poder dizer coisa alguma sobre como lamentava que isso fosse verdade, seu pai continuou. "Você cumprirá seu dever. E seu marido também."

"O caralho que vamos!"

Seu pai tinha a varinha em punho. "Eu tive esperanças que não chegasse a tanto."

* * *

Harry decidiu não esperar por Draco quando viu o champanhe na suíte. Abriu a garrafa e bebeu um copo enquanto observava o quarto. Sim, os lençóis de seda estavam dobrados sobre a cama, exatamente como pedira. 

Esperava que Draco não fosse demorar. Não comera muito na recepção, o champanhe subiria muito rápido.

Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim.

Agora era hora de surpreender Draco estando nu sobre o edredom de seda quando ele chegasse, ou deveria esperar por ele e presenteá-lo com um strip-tease de roupas de festa?

Passou os dedos pela gravata-borboleta e decidiu esperar. Gostava da idéia de tirá-la do pescoço, passá-la pela nuca de Draco e puxá-lo para um beijo.

Estava no segundo copo de champanhe quando a porta se abriu.

"Aí está você," ele disse olhando para a porta.

Então ficou parado. Não era Draco.

Ainda bem que não decidira ficar pelado, enfim.

"Lucius. Onde está Draco?"

Lucius Malfoy, não mais em suas vestes formais, não respondeu de imediato. Mas tinha um olhar no rosto que Harry não gostou.

Um de deleite mortificante.

Não havia muito, verdade seja dita, que Harry realmente _gostasse _em seu sogro. Ser um ex-Comensal da Morte que comprara sua liberdade depois da queda de Voldemort era a razão mais formal de todas. O homem era esnobe, mentiroso e muito, muito perigoso, e isso era o _de menos._

Havia uma única coisa que vinha a sua mente quando ele pensava em algo que poderia gostar em Lucius Malfoy.

Era a idéia de que se Draco ficasse mais ou menos assim dali a vinte anos, Harry seria o bruxo mais invejado do mundo Mágico. Teria de arranjar uma bengala como a de Lucius para enxotar as piriguetes que dariam em cima do seu marido. Já era bem ruim do jeito que estava.

Tinha bastante tempo para divagar, nos próximos poucos anos, sobre como Draco ficaria intensamente gostoso de cabelo comprido.

Mas esse era o pai, não o filho, conversando com ele agora. Não se deixaria distrair assim.

"Onde está Draco, Lucius?" repetiu, não gostando nenhum pouco do seu silêncio.

"Draco e eu tivemos uma pequena discrepância."

_Fique calmo._

Ele esperou, recusando-se a entrar no jogo de Lucius.

"Posso tomar um pouco do champanhe?"

"Só tenho dois copos."

"Não será um problema."

Harry sentiu o fogo crescendo dentro dele, malgrado suas tentativas de se manter no controle. Obrigou-se a relaxar os punhos enquanto observava Lucius se servir de champanhe.

"Draco e eu tínhamos algo a discutir, mas não se saiu tão bem quanto planejei. Gostaria de ter uma conversa similar com você e espero ter um final mais interessante."

Harry cruzou os braços. Por que, oh, por que não seguira seus instintos quando estes lhe disseram para arrastar Draco e passar a noite de núpcias em algum lugar fora da Mansão? "Não haverá nada de interessante numa discussão se você não me disser onde o Draco foi, Lucius."

"Foi?" Lucius tomou um gole da bebida. "Ele não foi a lugar algum. É disso que tem medo? De que ele o tenha abandonado? Dificilmente. Ele é um Malfoy. Você também, agora. Os Malfoys sempre cumprem o dever para com a família."

Disse tudo sem uma pausa, então Harry não pôde interrompê-lo em ponto algum. Harry suspeitou que, nessa conversa, iria apenas ouvir.

Não pôde deixar de fazê-lo, contudo. Subitamente queria saber onde aquilo iria dar. "Ainda cumprem?"

"Sim, é óbvio... Draco está tendo um pouco de dificuldade com esta regra em especial. Então é meu dever lembrá-lo dela."

"Onde ele _está, _seu–" Harry respondeu, mordaz. Não queria chamar um membro da família do noivo de filho da puta, uma vez que se tornara um. (Um membro da família, não um filho da puta.) Era tudo muito novo. "Que conversa é essa sobre _dever _que você tem que ter comigo que não envolve Draco?"

Lucius lançou um sorriso e ergueu ligeiramente suas sobrancelhas. Harry teve a impressão que havia acabado de marcar um ponto.

"Você fala francês, Harry?"

Harry deu de ombros casualmente. "Crepes Suzette. Laissez-faire. Chat, chapeau. Alguém me disse uma vez que _dente-de-leão _vem, na verdade, do francês, mas não sei se é verdade."_ Porra,_ o_nde está Draco, seu pedaço de _merde, pensou, embora não tivesse dito.

"É verdade, vem de _dent-de-lion_, o dente do leão. Godric Gryffindor costumava usar essa flor na lapela, sabia disso?"

"Não, eu não sabia." _Fique calmo._

"Sim, é uma pequena parte da história. Mas então, do que é que estávamos falando? Você é familiarizado com o termo _Droit du Seigneur_, Harry?"

"Não, mas tenho certeza de que você adoraria me contar." Harry até sorriu ao responder.

"É um velho costume da aristocracia. Data do tempo em que um senhor feudal tinha vassalos que trabalhavam em suas terras e exercia plenos poderes sobre eles."

"Ah, sim. Vassalos. Servos. Era uma boa maneira de se esquivar do termo _escravo_, não?"

O sorriso de Lucius era ainda mais deleitoso. Harry não gostava da idéia de ser bom nisso.

"Você entendeu perfeitamente. O chefe da casa era todo-poderoso em relação àqueles sob seu comando. Tinha tantos privilégios que o 'Droit du Seigneur' é até bastante vago, já que tudo o que significa é _Direito do Senhor_. Repousava naquela adequada condição de conceito impreciso apenas para manter sensibilidades moralistas longe de suas reais aplicações."

_Não entre no jogo sujo dele. Faça-o continuar falando. _"Ah. Legal, agora sei um pouco mais de francês, graças a você. Obrigado, Lucius. Quer me contar onde o Draco está, agora?"

Lucius estalou a língua.

"Minha nossa, você realmente aprende rápido, não, Harry?" Harry sabia que ele não estava falando do francês. "Droit du Seigneur era o direito do senhor do solar ter, durante a noite de núpcias, a noiva de qualquer um dos seus vassalos que estivesse se casando. Acredito que começou com o sacerdócio, já que qualquer criança concebida por sacerdotes poderia ser considerada um milagre divino. Ainda que com o passar dos anos, as pessoas tenham admitido que não tinha nada a ver com crianças, ou divindade, era tudo parte daquele grandessíssimo e lascivo mistério de usar quaisquer regras que pudesse para manter o privilégio seja sobre qual sexo for."

"Lucius" Havia um lugarzinho gelado dentro de Harry, que ele pensava ter sumido desde a morte de Voldemort, mas acontece que era bem dali que suas palavras estavam emergindo. "Onde Draco está, caralho?"

Lucius se virou para ele de um jeito que soava mais como um tapa. "Draco... está sendo punido por se recusar a reconhecer o dever de um Malfoy, Harry."

Harry deixara sua varinha ao lado do champanhe. Não querendo perdê-la no meio de roupas despidas quando Draco chegasse, havia se antecipado.

Aproximou-se um passo de Lucius. "Lucius, me diga agora onde ele está. Agora. Você já me viu usar Maldições Imperdoáveis. Sabe que não vou hesitar em usá-las novamente."

Lucius agiu como se não tivesse ouvido. "O costume não cessou entre as famílias bruxas mais antigas. É claro, não há mais vassalos para impor a regra. Então ao longo dos anos o hábito se voltou tão somente aos filhos do chefe da casa. Draco ficou bastante... bastante descontrolado quando eu disse que ele não poderia usar o argumento de 'essa história antiquada' para se livrar dela."

Harry abaixou a guarda por um momento. "Está me dizendo... está me dizendo que deixou seu pai dormir com sua esposa quando você se casou?" Não tentou esconder nada de seu desgosto. Deu um grito agudo de ceticismo, na verdade.

"É sério, Harry, você faz tudo soar tão primário. Não é algo de um mau-gosto tão grande quanto um adultério. 'Dormir com', de fato. Eu deveria repreendê-lo por insultar a mãe de Draco dessa forma."

"Mas não é um _duelo _que você quer de mim, é, seu filho da puta maldito?" Harry explodiu.

"Ah, muito bem. Minha preocupação era de que você ainda não tivesse captado a essência das coisas."

"ONDE DRACO ESTÁ?"

Lucius sorriu. Malevolamente. "Meu _filho_, o herdeiro da linhagem Malfoy está aprendendo porque teria sido melhor ele vir aqui, sozinho, explicar porque os fatos desta noite vão proceder de maneira diferente do que vocês haviam planejado."

Harry correu até a mesinha onde o champanhe estava.

A varinha não estava lá.

Encarou Lucius com um rugido.

Lucius nem se incomodou de mostrar a Harry que assimilar seu objetivo. "Tenho certeza de que não vou precisar fazer algo parecido com você, não é, Harry?"

"O INFERNO que eu – Cacete, Lucius, o que você FEZ com ele?"

Lucius gargalhou prazerosamente. "Harry, ele é meu filho. Não fale como se pensasse que eu o matei e enfiei no porta-malas do seu Porsche adorado. Ele está seguro. Ele está apenas – não muito confortável no momento. Ou melhor, ele – bem, suponho que seja um pouco difícil de explicar. Vamos só dizer que ele ficará agradecido quando terminar." Quando Harry se aproximou outro passo, tão ameaçador quanto poderia parecer, Lucius continuou. "Agradecerá a _você_."

Harry parou.

"Ah, seu ESCROTO," ele silvou.

"Partindo do pressuposto que os insultos parecem ser sua escolha preferida e que eles nada tem a ver com meu parentesco, vou esquecer esse fato," Lucius disse, seco como um deserto. "Mas sim, você realmente interpretou de maneira correta. Quanto mais rápido você se render ao seu dever para com seu lado Malfoy da família, mais cedo considerarei suficiente a punição de Draco. Podemos discutir aqui por quanto tempo você quiser, mas será Draco que sofrerá as conseqüências da tardança. Está claro o suficiente, sim?"

As masmorras, Lucius deveria tê-lo colocado nas masmorras. Cacete.

Como ele ultrapassaria o alarme sem sua _varinha_?

"Seu filho da puta doentio! O que acontece se eu _não _ceder aos seus desejos e te enfiar uma faca no peito em vez disso?"

"Oh, você pode tentar. Posso mostrar a você."

Harry engoliu em seco.

Ocorreu a ele que Lucius provavelmente tinha sua varinha no bolso interno da veste – ou teria a sua própria ali –, mas Harry não poderia perder tempo divagando sobre aquilo. Teria que rendê-lo primeiro.

Tomou-lhe um momento somente para descobrir que não seria nunca tão fácil quando havia esperado.

Lucius nem precisara usar sua varinha. Quando Harry investiu contra ele, o loiro erguera as mãos para encontrar seu atacante.

E subitamente Harry se descobriu sendo forçado para trás, contra a parede do quarto. Com seus pulsos erguidos ao lado da cabeça.

Não conseguia se mover.

Tinha a metade da idade de Lucius, jogava Quidditch competitivo desde os onze anos – jogara ainda mais brutalmente naquele verão. E ainda assim não podia se mover.

E Lucius nem estava ofegando.

E nem havia usado magia.

Harry esperneou. Lucius estava preparado para isso e evitou ser machucado, mesmo que isso desse a Harry a oportunidade de empurrá-lo da parede. Pretendia quebrar o aperto de Lucius e chutá-lo _forte_, boas maneiras que se danassem.

Mas não chegou a tanto.

Lucius não o deixou sair de seu abraço.

Ao invés, Harry sentiu que levava uma rasteira, de forma que caiu de joelhos, sendo empurrado em seguida, Lucius ainda segurando seus pulsos. Logo Harry estava na mesma efetiva posição que estivera, segundos antes, encostado à parede, com a diferença de que agora a cena se recriara sobre o carpete no chão, as mãos de Harry ao lado da cabeça, Lucius sobre ele.

Momentaneamente petrificado pela ação repentina de ser atirado ao carpete, Harry encarava o rosto de Lucius e novamente o pensamento atravessou sua mente: _Draco em vinte anos..._ E ainda se sentiu algo traidor porque Lucius estava olhando-o do mesmo modo que Draco antes de beijá-lo do jeito mais furioso que podia. Mas ao se recuperar, Harry sentiu algo similar a um chute mental, que lhe dizia em letras garrafais que _NÃO ERA Draco, _fazendo-o sacudir os braços – sem sucesso. Tentou erguer um joelho para causar alguma dor, mas mal conseguiu se mexer, muito menos tirar Lucius de cima.

Lucius apertava seus pulsos tão fortemente que Harry sentia seus dedos ficando dormentes.

Harry era, sim, um atleta. Mas não havia sido treinado para um combate físico que fosse além de uma rudeza ocasional, em sete anos de escola – ainda menos, se tratando de uma escola de magia, onde tudo era resolvido à base de varinha.

Lucius Malfoy obviamente não tivera tais deficiências em sua educação.

Harry, tentando ignorar a voz cheia de dúvidas circulando seu cérebro – que ele absolutamente se recusava a chamar de _medo _–, silvou, "Seu filho da puta infeliz, como acha que vai se safar dessa?"

"Eu ainda não vi como seria possível você me impedir, Harry," Lucius disse, apenas o tremor repentino em sua voz denotando o esforço que fazia para manter Harry no chão. "Oh, você quer dizer o aspecto _legal_ das coisas, não é, meu garoto? Receio dizer, que, como falei, isso não é meramente uma tradição marital, como atirar arroz nas pessoas. É _lei_ bruxa, entre famílias que clamem uma linha de sangue aristocrática. Nem você nem Draco terão qualquer direito de reclamação legal. De fato, _eu _terei a lei do meu lado se você resolver fugir. Você quer mesmo começar sua vida de casado como fugitivo? É isso que quer para Draco?"

_Draco. Sempre Draco._ Caramba, _maldito _fosse o homem, sabia exatamente como afetá-lo. "O que você está fazendo com ele, caramba?" Harry rosnou, sem se importar com qualquer uma das ameaças.

"Não, creio que não. Creio que é mais satisfatório deixar que você imagine. Esteja certo, não é nada bom. E ah, sim! Tudo depende de você. Quanto mais cedo você aceitar, para que possamos concluir isto para nossa satisfação mútua,"

_Mútua!_

"Mais cedo eu deixarei Draco sair desta... situação desconfortável."

"Ele é seu _filho._" A voz de Harry tremulou na última palavra.

"E quem melhor que o pai dele para decidir que punições se encaixam melhor a ele? Agora, em sério, é a noite de núpcias do garoto, não queria que suas expectativas fossem completamente por terra... Então digamos que ele não vai sentir completamente a falta desse aspecto das coisas."

"O que inferno isso significa?" Harry sabia que Lucius não responderia. Harry também suspeitava que talvez até soubesse, ao contrário do que parecia. "Seu filho da puta infeliz!"

"Sim, sim, você já disse isso. Harry, vamos deixar isso bem claro: eu não estou particularmente interessado em te amarrar e estuprar. Amarrar soa delicioso, mas prefiro meus parceiros ansiosos de tesão quando se encontram dessa forma. Contudo, _farei _isso, só para mostrar que não devo ser desafiado... E porque prefiro ter você assim que não ter de maneira nenhuma."

Algo no jeito como havia dito aquilo ligou as alertas de Harry: o toque de luxúria cheia de mel sob sua ameaça, tão parecido com o tom que Draco usava quando murmurava seu nome. Harry tentou dizer a si mesmo que era de família e não porque Lucius o afetava da mesma maneira que o filho.

_Draco não tem nada a ver com você,_ quase disse em voz alta.

Mas Lucius continuava; "Além do mais, seu comportamento esta noite afetará na rapidez com que libertarei Draco de sua punição. Sou bem capaz de deixá-lo aqui por um dia ou dois, e Draco também, como castigo por me ver sido obrigado a forçá-lo. Já esteve sob um feitiço de corpo-preso, Harry? Não é nada agradável, ainda mais enfeitiçado por muito tempo."

Harry não sabia se Lucius o estava ameaçando ou descrevendo parte do que estava acontecendo a Draco. Não que importasse.

Lá no fundo, era dolorosamente agradável saber que Draco se recusara a concordar com isso – recusara a ponto de Lucius fazer alguma coisa horripilante com ele como punição. Ainda que isso também significasse que a última coisa que Harry queria era ceder porque... Porque então Draco teria passado por tudo aquilo que ele não sabia o que era por nada e... E ao mesmo tempo odiava a idéia de não aceitar e prolongar o sofrimento de Draco... _Que merda, Draco, por ter me colocado nisso!_

_Oh, e seria melhor se ele tivesse vindo e dito que você teria que lidar com isso? Seu fodido imbecil, não culpe Draco, culpe Lucius,!_

"Devo tomar seu silêncio como aquiescência?" Lucius disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"O CACETE!"

"Ah, então usaremos o corpo-preso afinal. Tudo bem."

"Não!" Pronto – Harry sentiu a pressão em seus pulsos diminuir, Lucius se preparando para sacar a varinha; Harry empurrou com toda sua força.

Não, não fora descuidado. Harry ainda não podia se mexer. Putz.

"Pense em como estupro seria péssimo em tais circunstâncias, Harry. Convido-o para imaginar quão prazerosa esta noite pode ser. Você não é virgem, sabe bem o que esperar. E posso ser muito generoso com um amante que coopera." Aproximou seu rosto. "Na verdade, posso dizer confiantemente que vai adorar esta noite. E eu não vou me importar se você gritar o nome do meu filho quando gozar."

Harry teria arrancado o sorriso do rosto de Lucius. "Você é tão doente."

"Se sua definição de _doente _é alguém que consegue o que quer, fico feliz de ganhar este epíteto. O que vai ser, Harry?"

"Vai se foder."

"Não é uma opção. Vai se submeter? Você não conseguirá tirar Draco dessa situação sozinho, eu prometo. Se acha que me render será a solução, tenha certeza de que está enganado."

Harry duvidou de que Lucius seria tão desprevenido. Com certeza tinha gente na retaguarda. Mas estava aparentemente pronto para enfeitiçá-lo se não respondesse.

Lambeu os lábios, tentando não parecer lascivo. "Não... não me enfeitice, seu maldito." Tentava ganhar tempo para pensar.

"Devo tomar isso como um sim, então?"

Harry tentou se lembrar o que era um sim. _Vai se submeter._

Não podia se obrigar a dizer aquilo, mesmo que fosse apenas para ganhar tempo. Assentiu. Sentindo seu cabelo se eletrizar com estática contra o carpete.

"Você não se importa se eu me certificar, não é?"

Antes que Harry pudesse investigar o que aquela pergunta significava, Lucius selou sua boca sobre a dele.

Harry ficou rígido.

_Oh... meu.. deus._

Era tudo e nada a ver com beijar Draco. O gosto... O gosto era quase o mesmo, o vinho nos lábios tinha o mesmo gosto que tinha nos de Draco, se mesclando com a essência de mel e sal que era obviamente comum à ala masculina da boca da família Malfoy. Mas quando Draco o beijava, sua fome pela boca de sempre parecia uma divertida e ousada ordem de _Responda-me, Potter,_ e Harry sempre queria responder, sempre respondia, suas línguas duelando como se seus beijos fossem uma competição para ver quem dava mais desejo, que os dois tinham certeza de vencer.

Mas Lucius...Lucius beijava-o como se não se importasse se Harry correspondia ou não, beijando-o apenas para mostrar _que podia, _sem prestar atenção alguma em sugestões ou dicas que pudessem surgir, devorando sua boca com a fereza de alguém que devoraria uma carne: sem se importar se a carne consentiria ou não em ser comida.

Lucius beijava-o como se Harry fosse a vítima do beijo.

Era irresistível e rude e... uma experiência não totalmente terrível.

Era muito para Harry processar, quem acabara de ser beijado até perder o fôlego.

Por seu sogro.

Harry estava obscuramente alerta ao fato de estar respirando novamente, o que deveria significar que o beijo havia acabado. De fato, estava começando a sentir algum sangue correndo em suas mãos, o que deveria significar...

Oh.

Harry encontrou o rosto de Lucius sobre o seu próprio a uma distância respeitável e o que estava próximo de seu rosto agora era a incômoda terminação de uma varinha. "Levante-se devagar," Lucius disse.

Harry mãos – livres, ao menos – para se sentar, enquanto Lucius ficava de pé, ainda empunhando a varinha. _Ganhe tempo, _Harry pensou para se mesmo enquanto se levantava, notando como Lucius erguia sua varinha: cotovelo dobrado, pronto para se mover diante de qualquer movimento de seu adversário.

Lucius gesticulou com sua mão livre. "Venha cá."

Harry deu um passo adiante; era o que queria fazer, de qualquer forma.

"Aí está bom. Erga ambas as mãos, palmas para cima."

"Por quê?"

"Porque vou usar o corpo-preso se você não fizer como digo."

_Filho da puta. _Harry ergueu as mãos, virou as palmas para cima, se perguntando se era hora de atacar.

"_Magus Vovere."_ Harry não estava preparado para esse pronunciamento abrupto; tentou se afastar, mas os feixes de luz saídos da varinha de Lucius envolveram e uniram seus pulsos como faria o corpo de uma cobra. Não podia nem mexer suas mãos, muito menos puxá-las.

"_Commencus. _Estes são os termos desta jura, Harry James Potter.."

Oh, não. O Juramento Bruxo.

Harry nunca aprendera esse, mas sabia que já ouvira ser mencionado. _Cacete._ Devia ter agido, devia ter agido.

"Você se submeterá a mim, aqui nestes aposentos, pela duração das horas da escuridão e no contexto de qualquer prazer sexual que eu desejar, incluindo aqueles que requererem sua ativa participação. Nenhuma ação ou inação sua poderá ser executada no intuito de deixar esse quarto, de fazer dano a mim ou de quebrar a jura. Desobediência acarretará o feitiço conjurado sobre a jura."

_Que seria? _Harry tentou dizer. Mas não podia. Era como se seu vocabulário tivesse se reduzido a duas possibilidades; podia sentir as palavras _Aceito _e _Negado _na ponta de sua língua, sua boca hábil de acomodar essas duas palavras, mas muito cheia para criar qualquer uma outra.

"Eu, quem conjuro o voto, determino que o feitiço usado será _Petrificus Totalis._ Termos da jura estão acertados. Qual sua resposta?"

Não podia se afastar. O feitiço o mantinha preso; poderia dizer _Negado _e tudo se dissolveria, sabia, mas Lucius não daria uma nova chance. Era isso.

_Não._

Draco sob sabe-se lá que tipo de tortura pervertida nas masmorras.

_Não_

_Porque não quisera que Harry fizesse isso._

_Não._

...Tivesse que fazer isso.

_NÃO._

_Estupro sob um corpo totalmente preso._

_Merda._

Pelo _pai de Draco._

_MERDA._

"Aceito." _MerdamerdamerdamerdaMERDA._

A luz minguou; o enlace de seus pulsos se desvanecera. Harry ergueu os olhos para Lucius.

"Por que está-"

Harry se interrompeu. Ia perguntar, _por que está fazendo isso conosco_, perguntar se Lucius odiava tanto a idéia de seu filho se casando com um – caramba, por onde começar? Com alguém que não fosse puro-sangue, um homem, um Gryffindor, um inimigo daquele que Lucius um dia servira. Harry sabia de cada um dos pontos nos quais diferia de Draco; Lucius sempre mantivera uma fachada de indiferença – nunca discutindo nada com o garoto filho de sangue-ruim.

Odiava-os tanto a ponto de tentar separá-los dessa forma?

Mas interrompeu sua pergunta porque sabia a verdade. Era a mesma razão do beijo.

Lucius fazia porque podia.

Lucius sorriu para Harry, como se pudesse ouvir cada palavra de seu monólogo interior. Poderia até adivinhar.

"Bem melhor. Ainda vamos fazer um Malfoy surgir em você, Harry. Que maravilhoso senso de responsabilidade você tem."

"_Pára _de chamar assim."

"Hum, se te incomoda, suponho que posso satisfazer esse desejo." Subitamente, ergueu uma mão, puxando o braço de Harry, dois passos a frente, deixando-o exatamente na frente de Harry. "Acredito que você captou totalmente o sentido deste juramento?"

"Entendi," Harry disse, lacônico. "Agora solte Draco. Do que quer que você esteja fazendo com ele."

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha novamente. "Sinto muito, mas você pensou que fosse só isso? Não, Harry, pensei ter deixado bem claro. A punição de Draco terminará quando eu estiver satisfeito e você tiver cumprido sua parte da barganha. Se isto terminar com você sob um _Petrificus_ afinal de contas, eu o deixarei – e você também – sob uma retribuição bem petulante, longa o suficiente para fazê-los se arrependerem bastante. Trepar com o equivalente a um cadáver não é uma das minhas fantasias e você me deixaria bastante descontente se terminássemos assim." Esticou os dedos e tirou os óculos de Harry.

As mãos de Harry pinicavam por sua varinha, por uma arma, pela garganta de Lucius. Na verdade, teve, de fato que se agarrar à bainha das vestes para manter-se calmo. "Seu fodido miserável."

A boca de Lucius tomou feições mais gélidas. "Certo, vamos começar daqui. Nada mais desses epítetos. Se não for sob dor ou prazer intensos, não tolerá-los-ei." Sorriu, ainda frio. "Como eu disse, posso mostrar que essa noite pode se tornar bem agradável, agora que tenho sua cooperação."

Avançou um passo em direção a Harry, fechando a distância entre eles. "Um pouco mais disso, creio, para que comecemos, sim?"

Pousou dois dedos sob o queixo de Harry, erguendo-o, para que pudesse beijá-lo. Era um movimento que Draco nunca fizera; eram ambos de alturas iguais.

_Legal, _Harry pensou. Não queria pensar em Draco durante aquilo. Não seria correto.

Exceto... exceto que haviam semelhanças demais, mais que apenas o gosto. Draco havia sido o único homem a beijá-lo nos últimos dois anos; esquecera como outros beijos poderiam ser passionais, o instinto de seguir pistas físicas, além até mesmo da técnica do beijo. O jeito com que Lucius deslizava suas mãos em sua nuca, pressionando seu corpo contra o de Harry, chupando o lábio inferior com sua boca... Nada daquilo o teria afetado, _deveria _tê-lo afetado, a não ser que houvesse um instinto natural, para começar, e _havia, _caramba; Lucius era beleza e fome personificadas, Harry admitira para si mesmo há tempos e não parecia ter vergonha daquilo – não era o mesmo olhar de anjo caído que lhe tirava o fôlego quando olhava para Draco?

E havia a parte da habilidade do beijo...

Lucius estava determinado a fazê-lo dissolver. Nada de gentil no beijo, nada de doce, o beijo era infligido nele. Em vez de demandar uma resposta, como o de Draco, demandava a redenção. E Harry parecia estar estendendo uma bandeira branca simbólica; o que mais poderia _fazer_?

_Seu pau poderia não achar tão interessante dar uns amassos com o miserável do seu sogro._

Inferno, não podia estar... Merda, já _estava,_ já estava endurecendo dentro de suas calças; não era justo, caramba! O bastardo estava fazendo algo horrível com Draco e roubando a sua maldita noite de núpcias e tudo o que Harry podia fazer era _dizer: "Ah, mas ele É bem gostoso, tal como o filho..."_

_Merda!_

Afastou-se de Lucius. Muito tarde. Viu o olhar no rosto de Lucius e percebeu que o homem sabia exatamente porque tivera de romper o beijo.

"Não, acho que não. Volte aqui."

Dessa vez, o óbvio deleite de Lucius antes a aflição de Harry para com sua própria traição física deixara apenas uma centelha de raiva por Harry conseguir se afastar, ao invés de simplesmente se render a Lucius, enquanto era beijado, os braços do outro envolvendo-o – embora seu órgão pulsante não pudesse passar despercebido.

Particularmente quando a mesma coisa podia ser sentida em Lucius.

Um número indeterminado de minutos se passara quando Lucius soltou-o e o empurrou para trás ligeiramente.

"Sente-se," Na borda da cama, obviamente, que ficava a apenas alguns centímetros atrás dele.

Não era fácil; era como se somente tal ato fosse um grito de complacência, mais até do que ficar de pé ao ser beijado.

Harry recuou, sentando-se na beirada da cama com suas mãos segurando os lençóis de cada lado. Olhar para Lucius dessa forma, de baixo para cima, era ainda mais difícil.

Os lençóis de seda estavam frios sob suas palmas. A última coisa que Harry queria era dividi-los com Lucius, e não seu marido. Pensou até na possibilidade de tirá-los da cama e de como isso pareceria ridículo.

Lucius avançou um passo, alcançou o pescoço de Harry e, com apenas dois movimentos, desfez o nó da gravata e puxou-a. Harry lembrou de suas intenções envolvendo aquela gravata e Draco.

"Tire a capa," Lucius disse.

Harry mexeu os ombros, se livrando dela; Lucius fazia o mesmo com suas vestes. Como Harry e Draco, que haviam usado roupas bruxas de gala, a maioria se vestira da mesma forma. Mas nenhum tanto quanto Lucius.

Tirar as vestes colocou os dois no mesmo nível de nudez. Lucius lançou um olhar a Harry que somente poderia ser descrito como apreciativo e sentou-se na borda da cama, próximo a ele. Harry achou impossível não se esquivar, mas Lucius segurou uma de suas mãos e trouxe a palma até seus lábios de um jeito que Harry pensou que fosse mordê-lo.

Mas foi apenas um beijo – um beijo molhado, no centro de sua palma. Harry , tremendo, sentiu e viu o modo como os olhos de Lucius se fechavam ao beijá-lo.

Enquanto o beijava, Lucius desfez a fivela do cinto. Então beijou a outra mão e tirou o acessório. Harry esperou até Lucius terminar seu beijo e disse, "Passa pra cá."

Lucius concedeu e entregou o cinto a Harry, quem atirou-o dentro do bolso de sua capa abandonada. Havia sido um presente de Hermione e não gostaria de perdê-lo.

E não, sua preocupação com coisas tão pequenas não soava absurda, nem mesquinha. Quando essa noite acabasse, teria que seguir com sua vida. E quanto menos angústias tivesse que lidar com, melhor.

_Draco._

Que droga, superariam isso _de alguma forma._

Lucius levou suas mãos à garganta de Harry e começou a desabotoar a camisa, um botão por vez. Quando tinha o peito de Harry quase completamente nu, inclinou-se sobre ele e foi a vez de Harry de fechar os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Lucius em seu esterno, então em seu peito. Sua garganta começou a se fechar.

_Estou apaixonado pelo seu filho, _queria dizer, queria implorar. _Estou apaixonado pelo seu filho. Não faça isso com a gente._

Ele não disse.

Lucius abrira o resto de sua camisa e beijava-o até seu estômago, com uma mão no ombro de Harry, fazendo-o se deitar (deitar-se) na superfície da cama. Quando sentiu as mãos de Lucius em seu umbigo, puxando a camisa de dentro da calça, mordeu o lábio. Era isso ou xingar o maldito.

Ouviu Lucius suspirar ao se sentar novamente. "Você fica perfeitamente delicioso nessa posição, harry, querido. Acho que preciso te beijar de novo." E beijou, arrastando-se sobre ele até poder criar o melhor ângulo entre suas cabeças, beijar Harry do mesmo modo controlador, chupando o lábio de baixo, de novo e de novo, até Harry achar que estava com o dobro do tamanho, como se fosse uma reação alérgica de alguma fruta proibida e particularmente saborosa.

Novamente, sem fôlego. Novamente, não era uma sensação completamente ruim.

Maldito fosse o homem.

Os beijos apenas deixavam-no mais rijo. Harry odiava aquilo, e dizer a si mesmo que era apenas humano não ajudava nenhum pouco.

Como se lesse sua mente, a mão de Lucius se moveu propositadamente contra a frente das calças de Harry, cujo quadril tremeu conta seus dedos. Gemeu, sem conseguir se deter.

O som que Lucius fez de volta era um de satisfação sem parecer provocação, contudo. Beijou Harry mais delicadamente. "Creio que você gostaria de tirar o resto de sua roupa enquanto eu assisto." Apertou a ereção de Harry através da roupa. "Quero ver se isso aqui é tão gostoso quanto parece."

O rosto em fogo, Harry se forçou a se sentar. Então, com os olhos de Lucius em expectativa sobre ele, ele se levantou. Tentando descobrir quão rápido seria rápido demais – não queria ouvir Lucius dizer-lhe que fosse mais devagar, se exibir um pouco mais – puxou a camisa do corpo.

Lucius fez outro som apreciativo. Estava se inclinando para trás lentamente, uma mão apoiando-se na cama enquanto assistia Harry se despir. Harry viu como os lençóis negros da cama se contrastavam com a brancura de sua camisa, de seu cabelo. Era como havia imaginado Draco ali, tão igual que parou de se despir.

Passou então algum tempo desamarrando os cordões dos sapatos, tirando em seguida as meias, sem conseguir deixar de lançar olhares a Lucius, querendo arrancar aquele sorriso pervertido daquele rosto odioso. Onde o maldito tinha _posto _a varinha?

_Não importa agora. _Não queria passar por tudo isso sob um _Petrificus, _e definitivamente não queria ser culpado de Draco sofrer mais que deveria.

Tirou as calças, puxando-as para baixo e atirando-as a uma cadeira. Sua cueca não escondia nada; Harry encarava-o quando as tirou também, de pé, ali, nada além daquele olhar e aquela ereção. _Satisfeito, porra?_

É claro que estava, e é claro que não estava.

"Muito bem. Dá uma rodadinha." Os dedos de Harry viraram punhos quando se obrigou a responder, determinado a não posar para ele e ainda alerta ao fato de que ser escrutinado só deixava-o cada vez mais duro.

"Muito, muito bonito. Sabe disso, não sabe?... Vem cá." A voz de Lucius era suave e toda aquela gentileza era pior que os tons ameaçadores. Harry tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta enquanto avançava de volta à cama. Lucius tocou, não seu membro, mas seus ombros, pousando suas mãos neles levemente, fazendo-o se curvar num outro beijo, leve, embora não tivesse suavizado o jeito dominador fazendo Harry quase tropeçar nas próprias pernas.

_Eu não o quero._

Verdade, mas _Lucius_ o queria, de um jeito que ia além do seu pênis e era muito difícil de ignorar.

E agora as mãos de Lucius estavam, de _fato,_ em seu membro, ou mais especificamente, sob ele, tocando embaixo de seu escroto e erguendo-o, de forma a segurar escroto e pênis com apenas uma mão, arrancando um suspiro dele.

A outra mão o fez sentar-se em seu colo, sem soltá-lo. Ainda beijando-o, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca. E o contato de seus corpos nesses lugares era alucinante e Harry não sabia o que era pior: Lucius completamente vestido assim, ou sua alternativa – os dois nus, um pensamento que se tornara bem pouco repugnante.

A mão de Lucius apertava mais firmemente o pacote de suas bolas e pênis e Harry tentava não gemer _tanto,_ mas era tão fodidamente _difícil,_ - muito _obrigado,_ Lucius. Sentia Lucius ronronando de satisfação contra sua própria boca e tentou mover seus quadris sobre o colo de Lucius. Agora se esse movimento era se afastando ou se esfregando contra aquela _mão,_ nem queria saber.

Lucius parou de beijá-lo em tempo de murmurar, "Delicioso. Você inteiro. Como se eu pudesse ter ficado sem _isso,_" sua mão nos genitais inchados de Harry não o deixava se afastar, na verdade, estava tocando mais rápido e mais forte. E Harry estava num dilema sobre o que fazer com as próprias mãos em meio a todas aquelas sensações impossíveis. Descobriu-se incapaz de colocá-las em outro lugar que não fosse nos ombros de Lucius, quando não deveria sequer tocar o homem de forma voluntária.

Havia uma umidade na mão de Lucius, e Harry sabia que vinha de seu próprio pênis, começando a vazar, não importando o quanto ele tentasse impedir. Harry sabia também que não adiantaria tentar pensar em outras coisas; havia muito trabalhando contra ele: as condições do Juramento Bruxo, das quais ele não queria ser vítima, as habilidades das mãos de Lucius, e a boca dele, que drenava totalmente sua razão – e eventualmente, ele não duvidaria, um orgasmo, maldito fosse...

...para não mencionar o próprio Lucius.

Caramba, odiava ficar voltando sempre àquilo. Lucius era insuportavelmente sexy, até vestido – talvez especialmente vestido, com o gosto imaculado e charme que sempre tivera. A parte racional de Harry nunca esqueceria o quanto odiava o homem que fazia essas coisas com ele, mas a parte que direcionava as respostas de seu pênis, que controlava sua respiração, e a impressão de que seu sangue tentava correr em direções opostas... essa parte não se importava nenhum pouco. Essa parte falava de um jeito gutural e deixava Harry ciente de que _ele _não comandava esse show, não mesmo.

Lucius deixou Harry escorregar de seu colo para a superfície da cama, onde ele imediatamente se colocou sobre ele, beijando-o, prendendo seu membro duro entre seus corpos. Harry sentia o falo esfregando contra a braguilha das calças de Lucius, quente e incômodo, fazendo-o se contorcer de um jeito que não conseguia controlar. Lucius soltou um sufocado gemido. "Sim, assim, Harry," disse, pressionando sua ereção vestida mais forte na pélvis de Harry, fazendo agarrar os braços de Lucius ao gemer. "Me diz como você gosta. Gosta forte e rápido? Ou prefere ser provocado?"

_Oh, não,_ Harry pensou. _Por favor, faça-o parar de falar. Não quero ouvi-lo dizer isso. _Harry pensou. Mas Lucius continuou impagavelmente.

"Essa é toda a ação verbal entre você e Draco? Mal posso acreditar nisso, dado ao maravilho formato desse seu rabinho. Ele deve ser do tipo desesperado pra te ter embaixo dele, rebolando enquanto ele te atravessa. Ou talvez você seja do tipo que fica por cima. Suspeito que Draco poderia bem ser a vadia, quando está apaixonado, ou pensa que está... Ele chama teu nome? Fica de quatro e implora pra que você enfie nele, olhando pra você por cima do ombro de um jeito tão excitante que você mal pode esperar para se enterrar na boca ou no traseiro dele? Você talvez pensando que é a coisa mais cruel do mundo que você não possa fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo? Quando ele está de joelhos te chupando, ele te olha nos olhos e você olha nos olhos dele, para que vocês possam se encarar? Você quase goza só de vê-lo assim?"

Harry conseguiu se manter calado através disso tudo, mas sua expressão ia além da fúria. Lucius riu novamente, correndo levemente seus dedos sobre o rosto de Harry de um jeito que o fazia tremer. "Oh, o que eu não daria pra ver isso. Você dois são jovens muito bonitos."

Beijou Harry mais uma vez e então se levantou. Harry assistiu Lucius começar a se despir, sua curiosidade beirando o mórbido, querendo saber se seu estuprador era tão definido quanto o corte de suas roupas sugeria.

Inferno. Ele era.

Harry não conseguia deixar de se lembrar do que pensara sobre Draco – que em vinte anos, ficaria assim. Mas isso era pior, não queria _mesmo _pensar em Draco nisso tudo.

Então Harry assistiu.

Lucius se despia com aquela graça de alguém que sabia que não faltava nada em seu físico. De alguma forma suas roupas estavam dispostas organizadas de um lado sem dar a impressão de que haviam sido atiradas de qualquer jeito. Harry curvou-se como se fosse se sentar, querendo desesperadamente fugir feito relâmpago, ainda que bestificado pela necessidade de ver o que acontecia.

Se Draco tinha o corpo perfeito de um jovem adulto, seu pai não era nenhum pouco menos deleitável. Não parecia vinte anos mais velho, e sim vinte anos mais lapidado. Harry tinha uma fraqueza por peitorais musculosos do tipo que o faziam querer enfiar os dentes neles; Lucius tinha um peitoral assim, como se fosse a única coisa gostosa a respeito dele. Harry via a espessura dos bíceps e sobressaltou-se, não era pra menos que Lucius não tivesse nenhuma dificuldade de dominá-lo.

E lá estava ele de volta àquela coisa sob a cintura. Oh, Deus, um pouco... Só um pouco maior que o de Draco. Que nunca lhe dera nada do que reclamar.

Lucius não ficou ali, posando, contudo. Foi de volta à cama e se sentou, puxando harry de volta para si. Harry foi puxado mais uma vez para o colo de Lucius e aquilo foi suficiente para fazê-lo ofegar, a sensação do contato pele na pele com o homem.

E de novo Lucius o beijava, a boca descendo então dos seus lábios para o pescoço e dessa vez não era a série de beijos suaves que distribuíra sobre seu peito. Agora lambia a carne de Harry, de um jeito tão devorador que era como se quisesse deixar sua essência sobre ele, possessivamente. Harry ofegou mais uma vez quando Lucius cobriu com a boca seu mamilo em mordeu, as mãos do moreno voando para os ombros do outro como se pretendesse empurrá-lo.

Não que de fato pudesse fazer isso, dado aos malditos termos.

Como se pressentisse, Lucius empurrou-o pelo peito, deitando-o novamente. Sorriso predatório no rosto, Lucius voltou ao mamilo de Harry, mordendo de novo, provocando a pontinha com sua língua, fazendo Harry arquear a coluna e inalar bruscamente, em um mamilo e no outro. Harry começou a respirar raso, inalando e expirando rapidamente, enquanto Lucius brincava entre os toques mais leves e as mordidas quase dolorosas e lambidas na carne tão sensível, até que mesmo o toque mais leve parecesse uma tortura.

E mesmo assim, Lucius não parou. _Isso _era diferente. Draco nunca era tão lento, tão paciente. Não que Harry reclamasse, _ele _próprio não era diferente, ansioso demais para chegar ao prato principal para agüentar muita provocação. Draco também não provocava muito, era novo e afobado demais para entrar no jogo de "Oh, então o Menino que Sobreviveu me quer?" por muito tempo.

Lucius mordeu-o de novo e Harry não conseguiu evitar um gemido leve. Lucius riu de novo contra seu peito, mas não parou o que estava fazendo. _Claro que não,_ Harry pensou. Não seria tão fácil; se tudo que Lucius queria era ouvi-lo chorar de tesão, Harry poderia muito bem continuar a agir como um adolescentezinho ofegante e superar a coisa toda.

Não. Ele não faria isso, faria?

O maldito sabia disso também.

Contudo, Harry estava precariamente próximo de gritar _Certo, PÁRA com isso_ na altura em que Lucius parou de atacar seus mamilos. Não havia sido por tédio também; os dois círculos de pele estavam tão sensíveis que a respiração mais leve sobre eles fazia chegar perto das lágrimas.

A série de lambidas que Lucius agora dispersava sobre sua barriga era igualmente alucinante: leves carícias lentas, parecendo concentrar todos os seus impulsos. Harry até mesmo levou o nó do dedo à boca para que pudesse mordê-lo o quanto quisesse. Não se importava que Lucius visse. Não queria correr o risco de empurrá-lo, porque não queria _mesmo_ terminar com um feitiço do corpo preso.

Embora ficar assim parado sob aquelas carícias já se sentisse como o feitiço. A boca de Lucius estava gora perto de sua virilha e dado à extrema rigidez do membro de Harry e ao ângulo no qual estava de pé, parecia impossível de se negligenciar. Mas Lucius deliberadamente evitava seu falo, concentrando-se na superfície do seu estômago, evitando mesmo quando sua boca começou a seguir a seguir linha de pêlos que descia do seu umbigo.

Lucius ergueu a boca tempo o suficiente para dizer, "Abra as pernas."

Harry inspirou.

Obrigou-se a abrir.

A sensação da seda sob suas bolas ao fazê-lo o fez tremer.

Lucius o estudava. "Isso é quase triste, sabia?" ele murmurou. "A idéia de que esta pode ser a única chance de ter você parte meu coração, Harry querido."

Harry não ouviu remorso em seu tom, contudo. Ouviu calculismo. Idéias fervilhando na mente de Lucius Malfoy enquanto ele divagava como manejar tal coisa.

Harry se controlou para não cerrar os punhos. Não podia.

Até sentir a fricção da boca de Lucius sobre seu pênis acabar com essa resolução tão loucamente que ele pensou que fosse ferir as mãos de tanto que enfiava as unhas em suas palmas. Deus, ele estava tão incrivelmente duro.

Lucius tomou-o dentro de sua boca e começou a lamber. Cada movimento de sua língua sobre a glande do membro de Harry levava-o próximo da agonia, embora tudo fosse muito lento. Os pensamentos de Harry de que não conseguiria durar muito mais foram virados de cabeça pra baixo por aquela lambida em particular. "Cacete...!" ofegou. Ouviu Lucius sorrir de novo.

Quando Lucius tirou a boca finalmente, não foi para parar, mas para dizer, "Você gostaria que eu fosse mais rápido, Harry?" e retornar à mesma agonizante amostra de lambidas.

Harry estava arquejando. Não ia dizer, não ia.

A língua de Lucius esfregou na parte de baixo da cabeça de seu membro.

Harry se rendeu. "SIM! Oh, meu Deus, PÁRA com isso!"

Tinha que parar de fazer promessas que não podia _cumprir._

Lucius, de fato, parou o que estava fazendo, mas somente para se mover até embaixo, nas bolas expostas de Harry e chupar cada uma em sua boca como uma serpente roubando o ovo de uma ave. Harry tremeu, gemendo, "Oh, merda..." de novo, sem saber direito como conseguia ficar parado.

Suas mãos não estavam em sua boca agora, estavam do seu lado, agarrando a superfície sob ele – o que não era exatamente menor que sua envergadura. Suas coxas estremeciam com o esforço de não se mover e ele afundou na ciência de que Lucius podia sentir isso.

Lucius se demorou ali, sorvendo e lambendo seu escroto, Harry quase cego de necessidade, esperançoso de que ele fosse parar, mas não querendo outra coisa que não fosse aquela boca de volta ao seu pênis desesperadamente necessitado. _Não, puta que pariu, não._

Mas quando Lucius voltou, Harry não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser se impulsionar dentro daquela boca com um gemido.

As ondas de prazer preencheram Harry, vindo em avalanche sobre ele enquanto as mãos de Lucius brincavam com suas bolas e sua língua raspava seu membro. Harry engasgava e se retorcia nas cobertas de seda, tentando impedir a si próprio de segurar os ombros de seu atormentador, sentindo cada carícia da língua de Lucius seguir a ladainha de _Sim, isso, assim, ISSO... _que se repetia em sua mente, desejosos demais para se odiar por isso.

Lucius parou.

Harry gemeu.

Afastando sua boca e pousando uma mão na lateral do traseiro de Harry, Lucius disse, "Vira de costas."

Harry mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais se mover, mas Lucius não o deixaria ficar parado; foi forçado, direcionado, até ficar deitado de bruços, o rosto de frente para a cama, seu falo impossivelmente duro sentindo os suaves afagos do tecido sob ele, de forma que tinha que se conter para não se friccionar na cama num ritmo desavergonhado.

Lucius tinha suas mãos na parte mais baixa das costas de Harry agora, exatamente acima do osso pélvico. Harry podia senti-lo se posicionar entre suas pernas bem abertas. _Ele vai me fazer tomar no rabo, _Harry pensou, trêmulo de uma forma que não poderia ser descrita somente como medo.

Mas os dedos de Lucius foi tudo o que sentiu primeiro, separando suas nádegas, acariciando com uma irresistível delicadeza a entrada apertada, fazendo nada para relaxá-lo, na verdade, causando ainda mais espasmos ao provocar a carne contraída ali. Os dedos de Lucius estavam secos e não fizeram nenhuma tentativa de entrar ali no momento. Harry pôde sentir o tecido sob ele se umedecendo do pênis que vazava, cada vez que Harry era exposto e tocado da maneira mais vulgar. Comprimiu sua boca contra a cama para abafar outro gemido.

Foi quase um choro quando sentiu a língua de Lucius pressionar-se contra ele. Harry sempre adorava esse tipo de intimidade; seu rosto estava em chamas enquanto a língua deslizava entre as nádegas separadas para lamber o orifício, provocar a pele hipersensível, Harry se aferrando às roupas de cama de novo, falhando a respiração enquanto sua entrada era sondada de um jeito tão astuto.

Harry não se importava mais com os sons que fazia. Agora parecia mais vergonhoso ficar quieto diante de algo assim.

Seus músculos sucumbindo à invasão, seu corpo inteiro sucumbindo às carícias experientes, Harry se arqueava, seus ombros se erguendo, seus quadris se empurrando mais fortemente contra a superfície da cama enquanto Lucius o penetrava com sua língua, devagar, fazendo-o querer rebolar contra aquele órgão úmido e insinuante. Deus, não conseguia acreditar que Lucius pudesse enfraquecê-lo tão fácil assim.

Então algo mais firme abria passagem bem dentro de seu ânus, facilitado pela umidade da saliva de Lucius, igualmente habilidoso em dilatar sua abertura, mas sem penetrar fundo ainda. Harry quase teve um colapso sobre a cama quando Lucius acrescentou um segundo dedo ao primeiro e seu gemido não foi alto o suficiente para fazê-lo não ouvir a voz ricamente sensual de Lucius murmurando, "Mais, Harry?"

_A-ha.__Não. _Não, ele não ia arrancar _isso_ dele. Harry mordeu a pele de sua mão para evitar responder.

Os dois dedos de Lucius deram uma volta mínima. "Responda-me, Harry. Eu ordeno. Quer que eu enfie mais?"

Merda. Sabia que se recusasse a responder, poderia ficar sob o feitiço do Corpo-Preso. Poderia se desvencilhar?

...Não. Não conseguia sequer respirar, quanto mais pensar em algo esperto o suficiente para responder em negativa. "Deus, oh deus, sim, maldito seja, Lucius..."

Harry estremeceu ao sentir Lucius curvar a própria cabeça até seus dedos, enfiados nele até a metade e lamber toda extensão exposta deles, umedecendo-os ainda mais com sua própria saliva, relances de sua língua roçando a fenda de Harry também, até que os tivesse molhados o suficiente para enterrá-los com um só movimento. Harry ardeu de prazer.

Embora os sentidos tivessem emudecido pela agonia da sensação, Harry estava ciente de Lucius se esticando ao seu lado, sua mão esquerda se curvando sobre seu pescoço e sua boca bem perto de seu ouvido, os lábios apenas roçando-o. "Posso sentir você pulsar assim," a voz disse, hálito umedecendo os pêlos finíssimos atrás de sua orelha. Harry subitamente sentiu-se como se o osso de seu crânio fosse tão frágil quanto mica.

"Posso dizer quando seu coração bate mais rápido, meu Harry indefeso, como quando você pensa que vai ser o meu pau a entrar em você desse jeito depois – ah sim, desse jeito."

Harry gemeu, traindo-se ainda mais, seu traseiro se contraindo involuntariamente ao redor dos dedos lá no fundo.

"Responde, Harry: Draco alguma vez já te fez implorar para tê-lo dentro de você? Alguma vez ele ordena ou te provoca assim, hmm?"

Harry não pôde reprimir sua resposta. "Simmm..."

"Ah, achei que ele faria isso. E você alguma vez fez o mesmo com ele, então? Se conteve, não enfiou seu próprio pau nele, não importando o quanto você quisesse até que ele implorasse, _Por favor, Harry, por favor me fode?_" Os sussurros obscenos eram acompanhados de uma vaivém lento dos dedos de Lucius.

"Eu – sim, porra, sim...!"

Lucius riu com gosto. "Não somos tão puros como fingimos ser, somos, Harry?" Não o deixou responder, porque nesse momento revirou os dedos dentro dele e lambeu a parte externa da orelha de Harry, então qualquer resposta que pudesse ter ficou perdida no som que era quase um soluço, que fez Harry ter vontade de apagar a própria memória para nunca mais se lembrar de como havia soado.

Mas esse foi só o começo, já que Lucius começou a enfiar e tirar os dedos bem rápido. E Harry que pensava que a idéia de fazer isso com nada além de saliva como lubrificação fosse fazê-lo lutar por tudo que fosse mais sagrado. Só que lutar não chegava nem perto do que tinha em mente, mesmo sem a ameaça do _Petrificus_ pairando sobre ele. Lucius de alguma forma encontrara um jeito de atingir sua próstata com cada golpe, novamente deixando-o ofegante, trêmulo e terrivelmente atento a sua jugular pulsando contra os dedos de Lucius.

Aquela boca ainda estava próxima de seu ouvido. "Sugiro que você me diga o que vocês, garotos queridos, usam como lubrificante e onde vocês o guardam nesse quarto."

Harry não conseguia nem pensar. "Dentro – _uhn – _do..." Não, espera, ele não tinha posto no criado-mudo, tinha? "Banheiro. Debaixo da – _cacete - _pia..."

"Acho que é uma boa hora pra você ir pegar, então. De quatro, harry. Você vai engatinhar."

_Maldito_, pensou. O que ele disse, na verdade, foi, "_Uhn – _Deus..."

E então ficou de quatro.

Mas quando começou a avançar, quase entrou em colapso, sentindo os dedos de Lucius ainda fundo dentro dele. Outro som ininteligível escapou dele.

"Mova-se, meu querido genro."

_Vai se foder. _Começou a engatinhar de novo para fora da cama, percebendo que Lucius também avançava. E ainda não havia tirado os dedos.

"Oh, sim, Harry. Eu vou com você."

Harry gemeu um som que deveria significar um protesto, mas Lucius ignorou-o – ou melhor, saboreou-o. Mesmo que Lucius tivesse arranjado uma coleira e uma corrente não seria mais humilhante.

E foi assim que Harry se encontrou engatinhando até o banheiro para alcançar o tubo de lubrificante, os dedos de seu sogro enfiados no traseiro, meio abaixado, ainda fazendo um vaivém lento, de forma que Harry quase desabou no chão múltiplas vezes.

De alguma forma, Harry chegou lá, abrindo a porta do armário sob a pia. Quando esticava a mão para pegar o tubo, Lucius disse, "Nos dentes."

Aqueles dedos se moveram sobre sua próstata de novo e tudo o que Harry pôde fazer foi obedecer. Não conseguia nem pensar num epíteto para a coisa ridícula em sua boca.

Mas conseguiu pensar em várias descrições ao ser forçado a voltar para a cama da mesma maneira.

Lucius tomou o tubo em sua mão esquerda enquanto direcionava Harry para cima da cama.

"Bem no centro da cama, isso, Harry. Agora, abra as pernas e os braços. Não, abre mais."

Harry silvou do jeito mais próximo possível de _Vou matar você, seu desgraçado,_ dado ao fato de Lucius ter proibido insultos orais. Abrir-se assim, sentindo aqueles dedos ainda dentro de si era a morte, ainda mais que engatinhar tinha sido. E o pênis implorava para que ele se movesse, agora que tinha a seda sob ele de novo.

Sentiu Lucius se mover sobre a cama entre suas pernas separadas. Os dedos em seu traseiro se retiraram até a metade e Harry sentiu-os retornarem em uma abundância de deslize, cobertos com o lubrificante e se movendo mais rapidamente agora. Dessa vez ele quase urrou quando Lucius massageou sua próstata.

"Não se mexa. E não ouse encostar no seu pau."

Os dedos estavam saindo e Harry sentiu a cabeça macia do membro de Lucius pressionar-se contra ele, centrando-se tão precisamente que quando investiu, empalou-o por vários centímetros, a despeito de o membro ser muito mais grosso que seus dois dedos. Harry convulsionou, afundou os dedos na cama e obrigou-se a ceder à penetração de cada centímetro daquele pênis volumoso que passava pelo anel de músculo.

Quando estava completamente abrigado dentro dele e Harry podia sentir seus quadris pressionados contra suas nádegas, suas bolas tocando a fenda e friccionando-se contra a base de seu próprio saco escrotal, Lucius começou a retrair vagarosamente, tão vagarosamente que Harry estava quase derretendo quando voltou a entrar. Harry sentiu espasmos, a umidade sobre as colchas se grudando levemente em seu pênis, esperando Lucius se mover mais rápido, atravessá-lo se necessário – não essa invasão agonizantemente lenta.

_Agonizantemente lenta _eram palavras que ele jamais aplicara ao sexo antes, não com Draco. Ambos tinham como filosofia quantidade acima da qualidade, advinda da época de puberdade da escola, mas quando você está quase nos vinte anos e ambos são homens, dificilmente isso se caracterizaria como incompatibilidade sexual.

E agora isso. Oh, ia ser _tão _fácil de introduzir em sua vida sexual com Draco, não ia? _Ei, Draco, você quer tentar algo um pouco diferente? Aprendi quando eu e seu pai estávamos fodendo._

Outra daquelas investidas lentas. A respiração de Harry explodiu num grito de, "Oh, merda" quando seu corpo inteiro balançou, os dedos começando a adormecer devido à extrema rigidez com que estavam curvados em garras.

"Ssh. Não se mova." A voz de Lucius era tão suave quanto a um travesseiro que acalma um bebê.

E Harry tentou obedecer, tentou tanto.

Parecia ser suficiente para Lucius, porque nenhuma maldição veio congelar subitamente Harry. Harry permaneceu livre do feitiço, livre para ficar parado por vontade própria, livre para choramingar e livre para sentir a traiçoeira água descendo dos olhos. Livre. Tá certo.

Lucius se retirou. Completamente. Harry ouviu-o exalar, o som contendo dor e satisfação de uma só vez.

Lucius não tinha gozado.

Nenhum deles tinha.

Sentiu Lucius se levantar da cama. Harry virou a cabeça o bastante para ver Lucius de pé ao lado da cama, assistindo-o. Ainda muito ereto.

"Quero te ver engatinhar de novo," Lucius disse, sua voz grave com a necessidade que fazia um bom trabalho em esconder. Harry estremeceu ao ouvir isso. "Fora da cama, de volta ao banheiro."

Seu membro protestou, protestou contra se afastar daquela superfície macia, protestou quando Harry engatinhou de volta ao banheiro, suas coxas friccionando-se contra sua extensão ao fazê-lo, cada movimento fazendo Harry pensar no porquê que _tinha _que fazer isso. E o que Lucius tinha em mente _agora_?

Ele se encontrou novamente no banheiro e Lucius fez alguma coisa com a banheira, que ficou cheia em segundos. Um banho, parecia.

Lucius entrou na banheira profunda, seu cabelo loiro-branco se espalhando sobre a água como serpentes pálidas, e gesticulou para Harry. "Vem."

A água morna o acariciava enquanto ele entrava lentamente, mais ainda do que faria normalmente, quando Lucius puxou-o pelos braços para um abraço dentro da água que lhes cobria o peito. Novamente Lucius procurou devorar sua boca e Harry deixou escapar um gemido sufocado ao se sentir tão excitado. O pênis ereto de Lucius pulsava contra o sue próprio e se pressionava forte em sua virilha. Harry pensou que era muito bom que tivesse água ao seu redor, porque de repente se sentiu exausto de tanta atividade.

Tudo o que queria era que isso acabasse logo.

O que significava que ele queria _gozar._

Lucius deslizara uma mão por suas costas, em favor da curva de seu traseiro e coxa e agora segurava seus testículos em uma mão somente. Harry gemeu de novo, sua boca ainda capturada pela de Lucius.

Enfim Lucius parou de beijá-lo e soltou-o de seu abraço. Harry descobriu alguma coisa sendo empurrada contra sua mão: um sabonete. Encarou-o, sentindo que o calor da água deveria ter nublado sua capacidade de compreensão.

"Limpe-me," disse Lucius. "Você vai querer antes dessa próxima parte."

Deu mais trabalho do que teria pensado, obedecer. Mais trabalho se obrigar a limpar o pênis de Lucius que se obrigar a engatinhar pelo chão com os dedos do homem enfiados em seu traseiro.

Quando terminou, Lucius disse, "Agora... Deixa eu ver se essa sua boca tem talento."

Novamente, aquela nuvem o fez frear para dizer: "O que, aqui?"

Os dedos de Lucius estavam no queixo de Harry, seu polegar acariciando seu lábio inferior de um jeito que dizia _Você sabe que eu podia estar fazendo isso com outra parte do seu corpo, não sabe? Você quer tanto, não quer? _"Respire fundo e mergulhe sob a água. Você pode subir pra respirar. É claro que eu espero que você se esforce muito pra não fazer isso."

Podia_ apostar. _Tomando fôlego – então tomando outro, já que o primeiro ficou preso da estreiteza de sua garganta – Harry deslizou dentro d'água.

Conseguiu fazer tudo certo no começo, lambendo o pênis ereto de Lucius por um tempo relativamente longo antes de vir à superfície em busca de ar, mas quando tentou, em sua segunda submersão, tomar a grossa extensão toda em sua boca, ficou momentaneamente confuso e tentou respirar pelo nariz. Ofegante e cuspindo água enquanto tentava pegar fôlego acima da água, Harry viu o divertimento de Lucius, o que não era gentil nem terno.

Tentou não imaginar o que aquilo poderia significar.

Fez melhor em sua próxima tentativa. Foi capaz de chupar e lamber o membro de Lucius pelo que parecia parte de um minuto antes de voltar em busca de ar, sem incidentes dessa vez.

Lucius o manteve naquilo até que a duração de cada imersão tornou-se precisamente menor e menor; então tomou o trêmulo Harry e empurrou-o contra a lateral da banheira e começou a assaltar sua boca com beijos de novo. Harry se encontrou desejoso de ar, incapaz de consegui-lo pelo nariz já que Lucius de alguma forma o deixava desarmado somente pela fereza de seus beijos.

Não ajudou em nada quando Lucius empurrou um dedo entre suas nádegas e penetrou-o novamente; Harry sentiu sua ereção, que não havia se desfeito durante tudo isso, ficar ainda mais rija. Gemeu na boca de Lucius, desperdiçando precioso oxigênio.

A água parecia envolvê-lo em todos os lugares onde Lucius não conseguia, como se a fosse uma extensão de seu corpo, podendo assim violá-lo mais completamente. Harry sentiu as pequenas gotas descendo pelo seu cabelo molhado até os ombros: frios, enviando ondas por sua espinha. Tudo naquilo parecia desenhado para mitigá-lo com a sensação, como se a água contivesse algum tipo de encantamento. Mas Harry duvidou que esse fosse o caso. Dificilmente seria preciso; adiar seu orgasmo assim já era o bastante, para ele; como uma poção poderia superar isso?

A outra mão de Lucius estava no pênis de Harry agora, seus dedos acariciando-o levemente e a combinação daquilo com as ondas que as oscilações da água causavam, brincando sobre ele, estavam deixando-o louco. Oh, Deus, queria gozar AGORA.

Lucius finalmente soltou sua boca. Harry descobriu sua cabeça caindo sobre a encosta da banheira ao ofegar. Ouviu Lucius rir de novo.

Oh, Deus, se o homem realmente quisesse continuar com aquela brincadeira de fôlego depois disso, Harry não seria capaz de agüentar. Não.

Pensou em Draco de novo e sobre limites. Como assim?

E percebeu que não, ele não fazia mesmo nenhuma idéia de onde se encontravam, fazia?

As mãos de Lucius se moviam do meio de suas pernas para segurar seus ombros, puxando-o para fora da banheira com ele. Harry temeu momentaneamente não ser capaz de suportar seu próprio peso, suas pernas ameaçando ceder completamente.

Mas Lucius simplesmente deixou-o ficar encostado a uma parede enquanto buscava uma toalha e a enfiava nas mãos de Harry; quando Harry fez menção de usá-la em si mesmo, Lucius disse, "Não, em mim," e tirou o cabelo das costas, sobre um dos ombros.

Harry se desgrudou da parede e se obrigou a acatar o comando, sem ao menos precisar de uma toalha seca para enxugar o cabelo comprido e molhado de Lucius ao terminar, depois de ter feito o mesmo com o corpo, sendo a toalha tão volumosa e felpuda.

Lucius nem ao menos se importou em pegar outra quando a tirou de Harry e repetiu o processo com ele. Bom, repetir o processo não era muito preciso, Harry pensou. Pela hora em que Lucius terminou de enxugá-lo, Harry se sentia completamente corrompido por aquele ato somente. Lucius havia feito daquilo um trabalho tão desavergonhado e cuidadoso, mas também muito puro considerando suas habilidades na tarefa. Se Harry tinha pensado já ter sido devastado – ou tido uma ereção – antes...

Lucius não falou dessa vez quando direcionou Harry de volta ao quarto – nem pediu que ficasse de quatro. O que ele fez, quando ambos estavam próximos da cama, foi sentar na extremidade e puxar Harry para seu colo.

E então, abruptamente, sobre ele.

Harry estava subitamente se aferrando às roupas de cama de novo. Estava deitado de bumbum para cima sobre as coxas de Lucius, quem corria lentamente a palma de sua mão sobre suas nádegas. De um jeito... Preparatório.

Oh, não.

O problema não era o que se estava fazendo, mas quem estava fazendo. E o pensamento de que Lucius provavelmente já havia tido Draco naquela mesma posição em algum momento. Quando garoto. Esperando a punição.

A idéia de Malfoy tentar algo assim em tais circunstâncias enviou sua aversão muito mais para o extremo. _Nada bom. Não. Doente._

Poderia ter sido pior. _Poderia ter sido a brincadeira do fôlego,_ disse a si mesmo.

"Separe as pernas," Lucius disse.

Harry estava começando a reconhecer que essa era uma das ordens favoritas do homem; ele punha tanta lascívia nisso! Harry seguiu a ordem o melhor que pôde, deitado no colo de Lucius como estava.

Lucius se remexeu sob ele apenas o bastante para prender o pênis de Harry entre suas coxas e segurá-lo ali.

Harry tremeu tão violentamente dessa vez que quase gozou.

Quando a primeira palmada veio, bem no meio de sua nádega direita, Harry ofegou, mas não produziu som algum. O que ele achava mesmo bom; o espancamento não seria tão bom se não fosse a forma com que o movimento puxava seu membro.

A segunda palmada foi apenas um pouco mais forte. Entretanto as sensações em seu pênis foram muito mais significantes.

Na quinta, ele começou a ver como aquilo poderia mudar. Lucius não detinha os tapas só em suas nádegas, mas mirava na parte traseira de suas coxas também.

Na décima, ele silvou. Na décima - segunda, gritou.

Praguejou na décima - quinta. "Oh, caralho..."

Depois da vigésima, quando parecia óbvio que ele não seria capaz de se segurar por muito tempo, Harry sentiu a mão de Lucius massagear suas nádegas e coxas com movimentos circulares. Aquilo, em contraste, parecia muito mais que apenas carinho, fazia seu pênis pular como se houvesse uma conexão direta entre ele e a palma de Lucius. Lucius fez aquilo por algum tempo, estapeou-o de novo, acariciou-o e apertou sua carne depois disso similarmente. Bateu pela vigésima segunda vez e começou a aumentar o ritmo dessas trocas.

O calor em seu traseiro foi ofuscado – quase – por aquele em seu rosto e pênis. Harry tinha perdido a conta na hora em que Lucius terminou. Certamente havia perdido sua dignidade, gemendo e apertando os lençóis entre seus punhos, trêmulo ante o vórtice do clímax diante do qual não era permitido ceder.

Lucius puxou-o, sentando-o em seu colo de novo e Harry viu o olhar de satisfação de Lucius quando seu traseiro quente encostou a seu colo. Ainda sorrindo, Lucius passou uma mão por baixo do joelho de Harry e puxou-o, encaixando-os ainda mais, face a face. Harry sentiu o membro rígido de Lucius se prender na fenda de suas nádegas e estremeceu.

Lucius estava segurando seus braços tão fortemente que tinha certeza que ficaria com hematomas. Nem sua boca tentava seduzir ou ser gentil quando se empurrava contra a de Harry, mordendo, chupando furiosamente seus lábios e língua quando podia deixar de morder. Em pouco tempo, Harry se viu empurrado contra a cama em meio àquela ferina, quase lacerante, batalha de beijos. O peso de Lucius sobre ele enquanto este forçava entre suas coxas.

Harry Sentiu as mãos de Lucius em seu abusado traseiro de novo, separando-o. Pousou sua mão no tubo de lubrificante também, cobrindo a maior parte de sua fenda com o gel. Nada lento ou gentil agora, Lucius empurrou-se para dentro dele com três dedos de uma vez e Harry gemeu entre dentes cerrados, receoso de que se tornasse um grito caso deixasse seus músculos da mandíbula e maxilar relaxarem.

Lucius segurava cada um dos tornozelos de Harry, empurrando suas coxas contra o peito enquanto sua ereção se pressionava contra seu orifício lubrificado, e forçou-o a se abrir. Harry atirou as mãos às laterais de seu corpo e se aferrou às roupas de cama e, dessa vez, foi mesmo um grito o que saiu de sua boca, ainda mais magnífico quando a próxima investida de Lucius se enterrou direto em sua próstata.

Tinha ido embora o Lucius que ficava satisfeito em fazê-lo gemer de frustração; em seu lugar, Harry havia sido deixado com uma besta feroz cujas atitudes demonstravam que a presa não duraria muito. Harry não podia simplesmente deitar ali e levar enquanto Lucius se afundava dentro e fora dele, tremendo, erguendo os quadris, virando o rosto quando o comprimento do cabelo ainda úmido de Lucius resvalava em sua face e peito, mas forçado a encará-lo de novo quando a boca de Lucius desceu sobre a sua própria, ainda devorando, ainda mordendo.

As investidas de fato arrefeceram enfim, e Harry sentiu a mão de Lucius circular seu pênis, sem acariciar, mas ainda apertando até que a graduação que separava aquilo da dor era infinita, o polegar de Lucius pressionando a glande do pênis de Harry, que vazava, em círculos firmes e estava acabado. A dor que consumiu Harry de seus mamilos à virilha, por fim, foi capaz de atravessá-lo. Harry uivou na boca de Lucius ao gozar, ensopando seus dedos com uma erupção de esperma, se esfregando nele, como se tentasse colocar todas as partes de seus corpos em contato de uma só vez, uma mão incontrolavelmente – seu rosto queimaria de vergonha ao lembrar mais tarde – segurando naquele cabelo longo dele, a outra espalmada no ar como se quisesse alcançar a coisa ausente que deveria salvá-lo.

O que quer que fosse.

E Lucius aumentou a velocidade de novo, a hipersensibilidade em sua próstata quase fazendo Harry perder a consciência. Lucius golpeava-a com força, preenchendo as profundezas de Harry com seu pênis grosso, quase erguendo-o da cama. Arrancou mais que apenas um grito dele quando, por fim, Lucius também gozou, quase sem ruídos, exceto pelo tremor em sua exalação, esguichando nele uma onda úmida e branca que parecia suficiente para preenchê-lo dali até a garganta.

Lucius soltou seus tornozelos, mas não procurou se erguer ainda. Harry ficou ali, piscando, tentando recuperar a respiração, suprimindo a urgência de sair correndo debaixo dele.

Quando viu que Lucius ainda não se movia, e chegou à conclusão de que já podia falar sem sua voz ameaçar traí-lo, disse, "Certo. Me deixa levantar. Solta o Draco."

Podia sentir o cafajeste sorrindo contra a lateral de seu pescoço.

"As horas da escuridão, como bem me lembro, foram os termos, Harry," Lambeu a orelha de Harry. "Não tenho intenção alguma de desperdiçar um minuto sequer desta noite de núpcias."

* * *

"Eu disse que você podia parar?" 

"O sol está nascendo, cacete."

Lucius olhou na direção da janela. O tom mais fraco de púrpura tingia o céu escurecido.

Tecnicamente Harry estava certo.

Que pena.

Entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos de seu genro, ele ergueu sua cabeça da direção de sua virilha. "Muito bem. Um beijo e você pode ir."

A boca de Harry se encolheu num muxoxo raivoso antes que ele se controlasse e se obrigasse a pressionar sua boca contra a de Lucius. Lucius separou os lábios de Harry com sua língua e fez um trabalho minucioso em corromper a boca do garoto antes de soltá-lo.

O garoto saltou da cama tão rapidamente que alguém poderia pensar que ela estava amaldiçoada. Alcançou o primeiro roupão que viu no cabide e o vestiu. "Onde está a minha maldita varinha?"

Lucius não se incomodou em esconder o sorriso. "Entrego depois. O que você precisa primeiro," ele continuou antes que Harry pudesse reclamar "É isso."

Um gesto, e um brasão estava em sua mão. Ele estendeu o pedaço de metal adornado para Harry.

"Isso vai levá-lo às masmorras e quando os elfos domésticos virem, obedecerão você se você lhes ordenar que parem o que estão fazendo."

"Eu quero. Minha maldita. VARINHA."

Calmamente: "Você está perdendo tempo, Harry."

O garoto o encarou, ainda a figura total do deboche com aquele roupão amarrado de qualquer jeito sobre sua nudez.

Então avançou em três passos, agarrou o brasão Malfoy das mãos de Lucius e saiu porta afora tão rapidamente que o roupão nem tinha terminado de ondular quando ele se foi.

De pé, se espreguiçando, Lucius começou a pegar sua própria roupa. Que jovem sortudo seu filho era.

Não era particularmente importante para ele que Draco nunca o perdoasse. Draco era um adulto agora e, como um, deveria aprender que lugar injusto que o mundo era.

Isso, enfim, deveria ser a lição final de todo pai para seu filho.

* * *

"Draco?" 

Os alarmes das masmorras haviam, como Lucius prometera, se anulado com sua aproximação. Sob a luz mortiça, Harry não conseguia ver totalmente o interior de cada cela, então ele esperava que Draco pudesse ouvi-lo e responder.

Pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa. Não apenas o eco de sua própria voz contra as paredes.

"Draco!" Ele seguiu o som.

Oh.

Não era... Uma cela, onde ele estava escondido, não.

A câmara central.

A câmara central de _tortura._

"Oh, merda."

Harry disse a si mesmo, depois, que se a vida de Draco estivesse mesmo em perigo, ele teria se movido. Movido instantaneamente.

Não ficado ali, transfigurado diante da visão que o empalidecia, lutando contra a suprema náusea que o atingira como um balaço na barriga.

Não era a _posição._ Não, se tivesse que ser honesto, sob outras circunstâncias, a posição poderia ter sido... Bem excitante.

Não, não foi isso que o fez ficar enojado.

"_...os elfos domésticos obedecerão se você disser para parar..."_

Elfos domésticos... filhos... DA PUTA!

"SAIAM de cima dele, seus malditos pervertidos!" ele gritou, finalmente saindo de sua paralisia e avançando. Lembrou-se do brasão e ergueu-o; "Saiam de cima dele AGORA, eu ordeno!"

Vendo o brasão na mão de Harry, os quatro elfos de gêneros indeterminados imediatamente se afastaram de onde estavam curvados sobre a virilha de Draco e da mesa também. "Sim, Mestre Harry," disseram dois deles eum uníssono.

"E não me CHAMEM assim! Oh, merda, Draco...!"

Draco, olhos abertos totalmente ensandecidos, fez um ruído que pareceu um borbotão.

Ao primeiro olhar, ele não parecia machucado. A posição não podia ser confortável e menos ainda se passara a noite toda assim.

Não parecia haver nenhuma marca nele, a princípio.

Mas o brilho em seu peito e estômago... Bom Deus, Draco podia praticamente ser lustrado com o próprio esperma. Parecia que tinha gozado dúzias e dúzias de vezes – e estava ereto _de novo. Cacete._

E toda a sua virilha estava vermelha como se tivesse queimaduras de sol.

Harry começou a ir até o pé da mesa onde ele havia sido amarrado de pernas abertas, pretendendo soltar as amarras de seus tornozelos, mas não havia chegado nem a três metros de distância quando Draco gritou, _"Não encosta!"_

Harry parou de chofre, seu choque superado pelo alívio de Draco ao menos estar ainda consciente e coerente. Olhou para o rosto insano de Draco, seus olhos arregalados nenhum tanto a menos. "O que eu faço? É corpo preso?" ele apenas balbuciou.

Draco estava ofegando, mas parecia tentar ganhar o controle. "Não, a mesa. Não toca..." ele engoliu em seco "Nela."

"Que merda eles fizeram com você?" O olhar de correu do corpo referido para o rosto em rápida alternância.

De novo, Draco pareceu controlar a respiração antes de responder. "É, oh, _cacete, _não agita o ar assim!... É uma poção das trevas do meu pai. Causa... Hi-hipersensibilidade. Oh, malditos monstrinhos nojentos, parece que eles ainda estão e-_em_ mim, Harry..."

Harry não esperou nem mais um minuto; terminou de se mover até o fim da mesa para desatar as amarras dos tornozelos.

Draco engoliu audivelmente. "Lembra... Lembra da partida entre a Sonserina e a Lufa-lufa no sexto ano? Aquela em que ninguém se importou com a chuva e a escuridão e todo mundo marcou aquela quantidade de pontos?" Parecia que fazia eras desde aquela lembrança. "Isso é... quantas vezes eu acho que gozei. Oh, fodido Gindelwald num _pau_... _Nnnnn! CUIDADO COM ISSO, Harry!"_

Harry, que nem sequer se aproximara do dolorido pênis dolorosamente ereto, tinha apenas terminado a primeira amarra, e se afastou. "O quê? O que eu devo fazer?" balbuciou de novo.

"Só... Oh, Deus, vai devagar. Não deixa... Minhas pernas se moverem demais..."

Dedos tremendo, Harry desfez as outras amarras tão cuidadosamente quanto pôde.

Enquanto se movia para a cabeceira da mesa para pegar um de seus pulsos, ele disse, "Harry..."

"Sim? O que foi? O que é?" Oh, deus, como ia tirá-lo de cima da mesa?

"Eu só... Caramba, Harry, eu sinto... Eu sinto TANTO, tanto..."

Harry se deteve. "O quê?"

"Sinto muito. Eu não consegui impedi-lo. Eu juro por Deus, vou matá-lo pra você."

"O quê-" Harry começou "O quê, você pensa que – Draco, caramba, você acha que vai _precisar _matá-lo pra _mim?_ Eu vou ser o primeiro a fazer isso!"

"Devia... Devia ter ouvido você. Ouvido sobre Voldemort. Sobre não me tornar um Comensal. Devia ter ouvido você sobre meu pai. Deus, eu sou tão _idiota_!"

Harry já tinha desamarrado Draco, mas ele ainda não estava tentando se mover. "Olha, não vamos falar disso agora. Como eu – e se eu – se eu conseguir algo pra lavar essa poção, neutralizá-la..."

O riso de Draco se transformou em tosse. "Não pode..." ele disse quando pôde respirar, "Não sai. Não tente. Se você trouxer alguma coisa remotamente parecida com água pra perto do meu pau, é mais provável que eu tente te matar. Nada de antídotos também. Você tem que deixar que ela passe sozinha."

"Merda. Quanto tempo isso demora?"

Outra tosse. "Dias."

"MERDA!"

"Acredite em mim, EU JÁ SEI!"

"Como eu vou tirar você dessa mesa? Você não pode nem andar?"

"Você acabou de perguntar o que eu ACHO que você acabou de perguntar?"

"Bom, seu pai ficou com a minha MALDITA VARINHA! Eu nem posso fazer um _Mobilicorpus _a menos que..."

Harry se interrompeu.

Levou toda a força de seu olhar aos elfos domésticos no canto do aposento, que tiveram a inteligência de se encolher.

"Tudo bem," ele disse. "Vocês. Levem-no de volta para nossos aposentos. Levitem-no até lá. DEVAGAR. Se vocês, seus merdinhas malditos, fizerem ele sequer SUSPIRAR enquanto isso eu vou esfolar essas suas BANANAS nojentinhas e horrorosas, vocês me entenderam?"

Eles se entreolharam como se tentassem determinar se a autoridade de Harry ia tão longe.

Então olharam para Harry de novo e obviamente chegaram à conclusão que era melhor não deixá-lo ainda mais bravo.

Enquanto se preparavam para transportar um Draco que sofria bastante, Harry murmurou, "Se Lucius ainda não tiver saído dos nossos malditos aposentos, eu vou expulsá-lo dali com uma faca pra manteiga."

Ouviu Draco engasgar em meio a sua respiração. Mas não em dor, desta vez.

"Harry – merda, Harry, não precisamos mais voltar lá. Um dos nossos quartos de hóspedes vai ser..."

"_Não."_ Harry disse de maneira tão brusca que Draco caiu em silêncio. "Eu NÃO vou deixar que ele pense que venceu. Eu NÃO vou deixar que ele pense que eu estou muito traumatizado pra sequer usar nosso maldito _quarto_. Eu já passei por... Que droga!... _Muita _coisa na minha vida pra me apavorar com as lembranças do que aconteceu em um QUARTO."

Depois de um momento, Draco ousou falar: "Vamos encontrar aquele apartamento em Londres."

"Mas é _claro_ que vamos. Mas não hoje." Ele fitou seu marido com um olhar que era quase assustador de ver. "Não vamos fugir dessa casa como malditas _doninhas._ Vamos esperar até você ficar bem e então vamos encontrar um. E quando seu pai perguntar se temos uma chave reserva pra ele, vamos arranjar uma, mas o que nós não vamos contar é que essa chave abre a porta para uma armadilha que vamos criar só pra ELE."

Draco encarou-o. Então sorriu um sorriso pequeno. "Bravo."

* * *

Que merda de lua-de-mel, Draco pensou três semanas depois. 

Por dias, qualquer movimento era uma agonia. Meras correntes de ar eram capazes de fazer sua pele crua gritar. Levou uma semana até que ele pudesse sequer andar até o banheiro, quanto mais vestir alguma roupa.

E Harry estivera com ele durante a coisa toda.

Não era exatamente esse o jeito que ele escolheria para descobrir, mas certamente sabia de uma coisa: era amor, de verdade. Qualquer um que tivesse sugerido – incluindo seu Pai Filho da Puta – que ele e Harry estavam só transando estaria _malditamente_ errado.

Não que houvesse algum tipo de sexo mesmo depois de ele estar melhor. Poder andar e se vestir era a glória, mas isso não significava que ele estivesse pronto para o mambo horizontal ainda.

O que significava que ele e Harry tinham muito tempo para conversar.

Estranho o bastante, o estágio onde deveria haver acusações – _Eu disse que seu pai não era confiável, que você não deveria ter se casado comigo, que você era o maior teimoso do planeta – _foi extremamente curto e os dois passaram mais tempo nos pedidos mútuos de desculpas: _Eu sinto muito. Não, eu sinto muito. O que você poderia sentir muito? É minha culpa. Não, é minha culpa. _Nisso, eles tinham passado dias e dias.

A parte mais difícil da coisa toda, mais difícil que ficar deitado esperando os efeitos da poção passarem, de forma que ele pudesse ao menos urinar sem ajuda e sem chorar de dor, foi a parte que ele e Harry tiveram de falar, incapazes de manter tudo assim, em conceitos vagos, jazendo no não-dito.

Draco sabia exatamente o que seu pai filho da puta pretendera. Suspeitava que até tinha feito.

Seu pai filho da puta teria feito questão de fazer Harry gozar até os miolos sacarem fora.

Draco tinha que contar a Harry que sabia disso. E que era culpa do seu pai filho da puta e NÃO de Harry.

Harry não queria dar nenhum detalhe – Draco não tinha muita certeza de poder ouvir tudo aquilo sem dizer "eca" umas cem vezes, era sobre seu_ pai _que estavam falando –, mas disse o bastante para que ele soubesse que era verdade.

E houvera lágrimas.

Mas seu pai filho da puta não tinha conseguido abalar Harry. Não tinha.

E não tinha abalado _os dois, _tampouco.

Se essa tinha sido sua intenção, tinha falhado imensamente. Draco tinha uma seriedade mórbida em desistir de seus sobrenome pelo de Harry. Tudo o que seu pai filho da puta tinha feito era uni-los contra _ele._

No dia em que Draco percebeu que os efeitos da poção estavam para se findarem, ficou com vontade de sair cantando em aleluia. Mas nem isso se quer se aproximou do alívio que sentiu quando Harry beijou-o com verdadeira paixão mais tarde naquele dia, pressionando sua ereção com cuidado contra a lateral de seu corpo, e gemendo que mal podia esperar até que Draco estivesse pronto para suas costumeiras sessões de sexo.

Enquanto ainda sentia que seu pai filho da puta merecia a morte por tudo isso, era bom saber que nem aquilo poderia derrotar o amor tão cultivado de Harry.

Três semanas depois, sentia-se bem o suficiente para sair à procura do apartamento em Londres com Harry.

E uma coisa, além disso.

Acordou de manhã com uma ereção. Bom, não era _incomum,_ dado às três semanas anteriores; quando tivera uma ereção dolorida noventa por cento do tempo, enquanto ainda estava sob os efeitos da poção. Mas naquela manhã era uma ereção natural, saudável e matinal.

E tocá-la era muito gostoso. Ainda não estava pronto para uma olimpíada sexual, mas era definitivamente bom.

Caramba, era ótimo estar de volta.

Teria gostado de perguntar a Harry se gostaria de ajudar a ressuscitar o pequeno Draco, mas Harry não estava lá no momento. Pensou ter escutado água correndo no banheiro, então achou melhor esperar.

Mas Harry não voltou por algum tempo e àquela altura, Draco estava desejando, arrependido, que sua ereção fosse embora – agora era _ele _quem precisava do banheiro.

Encontrou Harry nele, sentado no chão perto do vaso sanitário.

"Harry? O que – Harry, você está?"

Ele parecia verde e quase... Quase parecia ter chorado. Merda. Draco teve outro daqueles milhares momentos de achar que ele ia morrer por causa do seu pai filho da puta. "Você está bem?" disse, tentando descobrir se Harry queria que ele ficasse ou se preferia ficar sozinho.

Mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que Harry disse em seguida.

"Draco... Draco, eu acho que posso estar grávido."

-_fim_

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Isso termina muito abruptamente! Mesmo que tenha uma seqüência. E putz, que coisa comprida, hein? Pensei que a tortura de Harry não fosse mais acabar. 

**Nota da Tradutora:** ¹Estrelinha-branca é um tipo de planta. A planta no original não tinha esse nome, mas elas são da mesma família, então pus assim. O crepitante, suponho, é porque ela é mágica. Como a minha beta, a Ivich Sartre, falou, essa fanfic tem uma seqüência chamada Fait Accompli, que eu pretendo traduzir. Não se sintam revoltados achando que haverá M-preg na seqüência porque não há. Só é mencionado.

O grupo quer pedir desculpas pela demora nas atualizações, mas estamos em reforma. Logo voltaremos com o ritmo normal de atualizações,

Espero que tenham gostado.

_Rebecca Mae._


End file.
